Back to your heart
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: VI: Dime. Las palabras que decir, El camino que tomar, Para encontrar una forma de vuelta a tu corazón. *Finito* *Y a m a t o x S o r a*
1. I

**Oi! Aqui estoy con un nuevo fic. Esta inspirado en la cancion 'Back to your heart' de los BSB, que por cierto me encanta. La inspiracion me llego una noche, mientras escuchaba esa cancion.**

**Este fic es MI version del -tan famoso- supuesto divorcio de Yamato y Sora. Aunque honestamente, dudo que asi sea, pero bueno, la gente que cree en eso esta en todo su derecho.**

**Esta es la primera parte, ya que iba a ser un one-shot, pero se me alargo mucho. Enjoy! **

**Por fis, leanlo y dejen reviews! **

* * *

**"Back to your heart."**

**(De vuelta a tu Corazón.)**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**ºººººººººººººººººº  
ºººººººººººººººººº**

El sonido de las olas, chocando contra las rocas, resultaba bastante relajante. Y en esos momentos, lo que más necesitaba era relajarse. Él, que siempre supo cómo mantener la calma, hasta en los momentos más difíciles, estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. Y es que, simplemente, no lo comprendía. Él, Ishida Yamato, con veintiocho años, estaba nuevamente cayendo en su propia oscuridad, en su propia miseria. Él, un hombre exitoso, casado desde hace ya seis largos años con una mujer maravillosa, con la cual tenía una adorable niña de cuatro años y que en unos días más cumpliría cinco, con unos excelentes amigos… Y a un pequeño paso de divorciarse.

Volteó hacia su izquierda, observando la carpeta que contenían los documentos del divorcio. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era firmarlos, enviárselos a su mujer, esperar a que ella los firmara, enviárselos al abogado y listo; estarían divorciados, al menos ante los ojos de la ley, y aunque ellos se casaron ante la iglesia también, no existía ningún registro de que alguna vez alguien se haya divorciado ante la iglesia, por lo tanto no era muy relevante… Solo tenía que firmar, no podía ser más simple, solo poner su firma en esos papeles… Entonces… ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil hacerlo?

Suspiró y llevó su vista hacia el oscuro cielo. Sabía que era su culpa, siempre lo supo. Él y su trabajo, él y su falta de valentía para enfrentar los problemas cuando debía hacerlo. Tuvo la oportunidad de evitar todo esto, cuando los problemas comenzaron, cuando empezó a poner su trabajo por sobre su familia; pero en lugar de enfrentar la situación, de decirle a su jefe que no podía estar en órbita por más de tres meses, porque tenía una familia que cuidar; decidía huir, aceptando todos los viajes que le proponían, utilizando su trabajo como una vía de escape. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no quiso admitirlo cuando pudo, en lugar de eso la culpó a ella, diciéndole que no lo apoyaba lo suficiente… Cuando lo cierto era que siempre lo apoyaba en todo, sin protestar.

Pero las cosas se salieron de control después de su último viaje al espacio, hace ya dos años, y que había durado dieciocho largos y agonizantes meses. Cuando lo asignaron a ese lanzamiento, su mujer le había dicho que no lo hiciera, que era demasiado tiempo, pero él, tan terco como siempre, le dijo que iría sin importar lo que dijera, que necesitaban el dinero, aunque eso no era del todo cierto, nunca les había faltado el dinero, pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió nada más que decir. Y ahí comenzó su discusión. Ya ni se acordaba que fue lo que se dijeron. Al día siguiente, se fue en el despegue. Estuvo un año y seis meses pensando que hacer para arreglar las cosas, y tomó una decisión. Al llegar a tierra, fue a hablar con su jefe y le explicó la situación, pero contrario a lo que había esperado, su jefe lo comprendió, diciendo que no se preocupara, que él también tenía familia, por lo que sabía lo que pasaba. Su jefe le dijo que vería una forma de trasladarlo a la sede central de la NASA en Tokio, pero aun así tendría que realizar algunos viajes, aunque estos se reducirían al mínimo.

Luego de esa charla, se fue directo a su hogar, a darle la buena noticia a su adorada esposa. Pero esa noche, al llegar ahí, la realidad a la que había estado escapando, lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro…

"Sora…"- susurró.

**º**

**ºº**

**ººº**

Entró a su habitación, encontrándose con Sora, quien estaba empacando unas maletas. Yamato sabía que ella había notado su presencia, ya que no había sido silencioso al entrar.

"¿Sora?"- la llamó.

No recibió respuesta alguna, entonces supo que estaba realmente molesta.

"¿Qué haces?"- intentó nuevamente.

"Estoy empacando. ¿Qué no ves?"- le dijo fríamente.

Su tono de voz lo tomó por sorpresa. Ella jamás le había hablado así, por muy molesta que se encontrara. Entonces comenzó a molestarse. Él había llegado con todas las intenciones de solucionar las cosas ¿y recibe su frialdad a cambio?

"¿A dónde irás?"- preguntó.

"Yo no iré a ningún lado."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Sora se volteó para responder, pero una vocecita la interrumpió.

"Papi…"

Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta, para ver a su pequeña hija parada junto al marco de la puerta, con una expresión somnolienta en su rostro.

"Llegaste…"- dijo la niña, el sueño presente en su voz.

Sora caminó hasta ella, agachándose a su altura. "Haruko, linda, ve a dormir que es muy tarde para que estés en pie…"- dijo tiernamente.

La pequeña bostezó. "Quiero que papi me lleve a dormir…"

Sora miró a Yamato de reojo. El rubio se les acercó y tomó a la niña en sus brazos, llevándola a su habitación. Sora lo observó hasta que se perdió en el pasillo, se llevó sus manos al rostro.

"Dios… No quiero hacer esto, pero ya no tengo otra opción… Por favor, dame fuerza para soportarlo."- susurró.

Mientras tanto, Yamato estaba arropando a su hija.

"Papi…"- dijo la pequeña, mirándolo con sus lindos ojitos azules.

"¿Si?"

"¿Te vas a ir?"

"Pero si acabo de llegar."- dijo riendo.

"No decía eso."

"¿Entonces qué?"

Haruko lo miró un momento. "¿Nos vas a dejar… a mami y a mí?"- preguntó.

Yamato la miró sorprendido. "Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

La niña le sonrió. "Nada. ¿Me prometes que nunca nos dejarás?"

"Te lo prometo."

"Buenas noches, papi…"- susurró, cerrando sus ojitos azules.

Yamato besó su frente. "Buenas noches, cielito…"- murmuró.

Salió cuidadosamente de la habitación de su hija, dirigiéndose a la suya. Ahí vio a Sora, sentada en la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Se acercó a ella preocupado, tenía el leve presentimiento de que lo que vendría no le gustaría para nada. Y no se equivocó.

"Sora…"

La pelirroja respiró profundamente, no quería hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no había otra alternativa, Yamato la había obligado a tomar esa decisión y ahora no se echaría para atrás.

"Quiero el divorcio, Yamato."- dijo sin mirarlo, sabía que si lo veía, no podría seguir adelante y se retractaría.

Esas palabras, derrumbaron su mundo, esas simples palabras, a las que siempre les había temido, se convertían en su cruel realidad.

"¿Por qué…?"- susurró. "¿Ya no me amas?"

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar, él se oía tan… destrozado. "No… no es eso."- dijo.

Yamato ocultó su sufrimiento mostrando su enfado. "¿Entonces qué?... ¿Acaso hay alguien más?"- dijo, comenzando a desesperarse.

"No hay nadie más."- dijo, poniéndose de pie.

"¡Entonces por qué!"- gritó.

"¡Porque estoy cansada, Yamato, cansada!"- gritó encarándolo.

El rubio permaneció en silencio.

"Estoy cansada de que dejes a tu familia de lado por tu trabajo, estoy cansada de que huyas cada vez que hay problemas entre nosotros, estoy cansada de que te comportes como un niño caprichoso… Estoy cansada de que no cumplas con lo que dices…"- dijo, susurrando la ultima parte.

Yamato permanecía en silencio, sin atreverse a mirarla. Sora continuó.

"Me lo prometiste… Prometiste que jamás dejarías de lado a nuestra familia, pasara lo que pasara… Pero al parecer, para ti las promesas no valen nada…"

"Por favor, Sora…"- trató de suplicar, pero no hubo caso.

"Toma tus maletas y vete."- dijo, dándole la espalda.

Yamato no quería creer lo que estaba pasando. Iba a suplicarle que no lo hiciera, que le diera otra oportunidad. Pero su orgullo fue más fuerte que él.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres?"- preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "Muy bien, entonces. Será como quieras."- dijo, tomando sus maletas, para marcharse.

Sora, al escucharlo decir eso, perdió esa pequeña esperanza que guardaba, por si Yamato le decía que no quería llegar a esos extremos.

Soltó un sollozo ahogado. "Mi abogado te llamará dentro de unos días, para empezar a hacer los preparativos del divorcio."- dijo.

Yamato emitió un quejido. "Como sea."- se dirigió a la puerta.

"Hiciste que se repitiera la historia…"- susurró Sora, haciendo que el rubio se detuviera. "Me hiciste exactamente lo mismo que tu padre le hizo a tu madre."

Eso le dolió mucho, pero no dijo nada, solo salió de la casa lo más rápido posible.

**ººº**

**ºº**

**º**

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde ese entonces. Y aun le costaba creer que estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla. Se alquiló un departamento en la ciudad, donde pasaba la mayor parte del día. No tenía que trabajar, puesto que su jefe le había dado un merecido descanso. Le había dado esa dirección a Sora, para que lo pudiera ubicar si necesitaba algo.

Yamato sabía que Sora tenía razón en lo que dijo. Pero él no quiso aceptarlo en ese entonces. No quería aceptar el hecho de que se estaba convirtiendo en su padre. No había querido admitirlo, hasta esa mañana, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Esos seis meses habían sido toda una agonía para ambos, pero ninguno fue lo suficientemente valiente como para admitirlo. Al principio de esos meses, solo se vieron en dos ocasiones, para discutir unos asuntos sobre el divorcio; o al menos eso se decían, queriendo creer que no había otra razón, pero lo cierto era que si había otra razón y esa era el simple hecho de que deseaban verse. Pero después de lo que pasó en su tercer encuentro, hace dos meses, dejaron de hablarse, siendo controlados por su propio dolor, permitiendo que sus abogados terminaran de arreglar los asuntos del divorcio.

Volvió a mirar la carpeta con los documentos, esta vez con desprecio. 'Necesito aire…' pensó y salió al balcón.

Le resultaba curioso el hecho de que estaba en la playa, en pleno invierno, en la cabaña que había comprado el año en que nació su hija, que estaba ubicada frente al mar. Pero no se le ocurrió otro lugar en donde pudiera aclarar su mente, despejarla de todos sus problemas por unos momentos y así poder pensar con claridad. Además, la brisa marina siempre lograba relajarlo. Había llegado al medio día, y desde entonces, había estado encerrado en esa habitación. Pero el estar ahí, solo le hacía recordar todos esos momentos, en los que había escapado junto con Sora a ese lugar, solo para pasar tiempo a solas, lejos del mundo, lejos de la realidad. O las vacaciones que pasaron ahí, junto con su hija, en familia. Y esos recuerdos no le ayudaban en lo absoluto.

"¿Por qué tenía que terminar así?"- susurró.

Miró su mano izquierda, donde tenía la única prueba que le decía que aun estaba casado: Su anillo… Pero muy pronto, ya no sería así…

"Pude decirte la verdad ese día, pero no lo hice… Fui un cobarde y huí, lejos de ti…"- dijo.

En su último encuentro, hace dos meses, habían decidido cenar; mejor dicho, él había insistido en ello. Durante la cena, él comenzó a beber de a poco unas copas de vino y, sin darse cuenta, bebió más de lo necesario. Al terminar la cena, era más que obvio que él no estaba en condiciones de conducir, por lo que Sora condujo. Ella no tenía su auto, así que lo llevó a su casa, que aun era de los dos. Pero al llegar ahí, sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, pero que ambos deseaban con todo su corazón. Era cierto que él estaba ebrio, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar lo que pasó. Lo recordaba todo, todo lo que hicieron, todo lo que se dijeron, todos los Te amo que Sora le susurró al oído y todos los que él le respondió. Recordaba todo, y era precisamente por eso, que aun le dolía tanto su destrozado corazón.

A la mañana siguiente él había despertado con la esperanza de que todo entre ellos hubiera cambiado para bien. Pero no encontró a Sora a su lado. Luego de vestirse, salió a buscarla y la encontró en la sala. Estaba llorando. Entonces se preocupó y la llamó, algo dudoso; pero su duda era el por qué de su llanto. Pero lo que escuchó luego, fue lo que hirió profundamente su corazón.

"No, Yamato… Lo de anoche nunca debió ocurrir, nosotros no debimos haber hecho eso, solo fue un error… Un terrible error… Ahora vete, por favor, no quiero verte…"- fue lo que Sora le dijo, mientras lloraba sin descanso.

No fueron las palabras lo que realmente lo hirieron. Fue el arrepentimiento que había en su voz lo que le lastimó en lo más profundo de si, como jamás imaginó lo haría. Pero cuando se estaba yendo, quiso decirle la verdad, quiso decirle cuanto la amaba. Pero una palabra de esos labios que tanto adoraba lo detuvo. Un Adiós lo hizo huir como un cobarde.

Desde entonces, el recuerdo de ella lo atormenta. Aun así, su terco y lastimado corazón, se rehusaba a comprender que ya no había vuelta atrás, pues aun conservaba esa pequeña esperanza, aferrándose a ella para no dejarse creer que todo estaba perdido. Incluso después de recibir los documentos del divorcio esa mañana.

Comenzó a percatarse de que no lograría despejar su mente, por lo menos no por esa noche, así que decidió que lo más saludable sería dormir. Ya mañana firmaría esos papeles, ya que por el momento, no se sentía preparado para eso. Se quitó el suéter y se dejó caer sobre la cama pesadamente. Estaba agotado, necesitaba dormir en paz. Cerró sus ojos, esperando poder conciliar el sueño y deseando, al menos por esa noche, no soñar con ella. Y lentamente fue adentrándose en las tierras de Morfeo.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Sentada en la sala de su casa, en la oscuridad de la noche, se encontraba Ishida Sora. Estaba triste, desesperada y muy confundida. No sabía qué hacer. Se había pasado casi todo el día llorando desconsoladamente y aun así, no podía detener las lágrimas que seguían cayendo sin descanso. Tenía veintiocho años de vida y se sentía más débil que un anciano a punto de morir. Agradecía a su madre, que hace unos meses decidió llevarse a Haruko a vivir con ella por un tiempo, hasta que todo se calmara, y hace un mes aproximadamente se habían ido de vacaciones a las montañas por unas cuantas semanas. Le estaba realmente agradecida, ya que, en esos instantes, no quería que su hija la viera en ese estado, no quería que la viera como algo que no era: Una mujer débil.

Volvió a tratar de detener las lágrimas, fallando miserablemente. Seis meses de sufrimiento, estaban a un paso de terminar, y de la única forma en que no quería que terminara: El divorcio. Desde el momento en que Yamato salió de esa casa (hace seis meses), había estado lamentándose el haber tomado esa estúpida decisión. Pero en ese entonces, ella no había encontrado otra solución; y aun ahora, no la encontraba. Más de una vez, después de que Yamato le diera su nueva dirección, estuvo tentada a ir a disculparse, pedirle que la perdonara y que regresara con ella, que olvidaran todo el asunto y que siguieran con su vida juntos; pero tenía miedo… tenía miedo de hacer eso y que Yamato le dijera que él ya no la quería, tenía miedo de que la rechazara. Y ese miedo le impedía actuar a su corazón. Y las tres veces que se juntaron a hablar del asunto, el miedo se hacía más y más grande. Pero fue después de su último encuentro, donde las cosas se salieron de control, escapándose de sus manos… Esa noche, Yamato la sedujo, y ella no hizo nada para detenerlo, al contrario, se dejó seducir…

**º**

**ºº**

**ººº**

Después de cenar, Sora, a duras penas, metió a Yamato en su auto. Luego, ella se sentó en el lugar del conductor, y encendió el vehículo. Salió del estacionamiento y se encaminó a su casa.

"¿A dónde… me llevas?"- peguntó el rubio, seguido de un bostezo.

"A casa."- le respondió.

"Nuestra casa."- susurró, para luego dormirse.

Sora lo vio de reojo, sonriendo ligeramente. Siempre le encantó verlo dormir, ya que en esos momentos, Yamato parecía un pequeño niño indefenso, tan lindo y tierno. Agitó su cabeza y se concentró en conducir, dejando de lado esos pensamientos, no quería tener un accidente por distraerse con esos recuerdos. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a la casa. Sora despertó a Yamato y lo ayudó a entrar, afortunadamente, el rubio, a pesar de estar medio dormido, podía caminar casi por sí solo. Al entrar, se quitaron los zapatos, aunque Yamato se tardó más. Se dirigieron al segundo piso.

"Yamato, dormirás en el cuarto de invitados."

"Mm…"

Sora volteó a mirarlo y por un momento creyó que Yamato estaba dormido, pero no era así. Al pasar por la entrada de la habitación matrimonial, Yamato se detuvo. Sora no supo el por qué, pero pudo ver que el hombre ya estaba despierto. Y antes de poder articular palabra alguna, Yamato la arrinconó contra la pared, abrazándola fuertemente. Rápidamente el nerviosismo se hizo presente en ella.

"¿Ya… Yamato?"

Buscó sus ojos y al encontrarlos, se sorprendió. No necesitaba que Yamato le hablara, esos ojos azules, tan profundos como el océano, le dijeron qué era lo que él quería de ella en esos momentos y le aseguraron, también, que no aceptaría una negativa. Pero Sora no sabía qué hacer, ella estaba consciente de lo que pasaría y lo deseaba tanto como él, pero su razón no se lo permitía. Iba a hablar, iba a pedirle que se detuviera, pero Yamato la detuvo con un beso.

"Solo… déjate llevar… Y déjame… amarte… de nuevo…"- le susurró, sobre sus labios.

Yamato la estaba seduciendo, ella lo sabía, pero no le importaba, ya no, así que dejó que la sedujera. Sucumbió a su propio deseo, dejándose llevar por su corazón. Yamato la besó nuevamente, guiándola hacia el interior de la habitación. Y ahí, después de casi veinte y dos meses de estar distanciados, después de toda esa agonía y ese sufrimiento por el que pasaron, después de toda esa soledad y ese dolor que sintieron; volvieron a amarse…

…Y se amaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, se amaron con cariño, con pasión, con locura, dando rienda suelta a todas esas emociones, liberando todos esos sentimientos que por meses habían reprimido, jurándose amor eterno una y otra vez, susurrándose un Te amo a cada instante, entre cada suspiro, entre cada gemido… Se amaron toda la noche, sin detenerse a pensar en el mañana…

Pero, lamentablemente, nada dura para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, Sora despertó en los brazos de Yamato, permaneció varios minutos ahí, en ese refugio, disfrutando de la calidez que aquel varonil cuerpo le brindaba. Quiso volver a dormirse, pero no pudo, el sueño la había abandonado por completo. Tampoco quería levantarse, no pretendía hacerlo, pero necesitaba pensar; y estando ahí, de esa manera entre los brazos de Yamato, le dificultaba las cosas. Sonrió y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, decidió levantarse. Se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, y colocándose su bata, salió de la habitación, yendo a la sala. Ahí se puso a pensar.

Sabía que después de esa noche, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado y esperaba de todo corazón que el cambio fuera para bien. Pero aun había algo que no la dejaba en paz, el motivo por el cual se había levantado. Trató de calmar el sin fin de sensaciones que aun se aglomeraban en su interior, en su corazón, debido a la noche anterior, lográndolo poco a poco. Comenzó a percatarse de que algo había cambiando dentro de ella, se sentía extraña, diferente, como si algo de esa noche le había devuelto lo que sentía que había perdido el día en que le pidió a Yamato el divorcio… Se sentía viva, ahora, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a sentirse viva y completamente feliz…

Pero esos sentimientos no le duraron mucho, ya que, al calmar completamente a su feliz y loco corazón, su cerebro comenzó a procesar todo lo ocurrido durante la cena hasta ese instante y, nuevamente, su razón volvió a hacerse presente, haciéndole ver la cruel realidad y recordándole el motivo por el cual Yamato estaba ahí, en su casa, que también resultaba ser el motivo por el cual, lo ocurrido la noche anterior, había sido posible. Y, entonces, empezó a caer en un abismo de oscuridad, del que temía no saldría jamás…

"Oh dios… Él estaba ebrio…"- susurró temerosa, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Y eso era lo que la estaba molestando. La noche anterior Yamato había bebido más de la cuenta. Lo cual significaba que lo sucedido solo fue por culpa del alcohol, él no sabía lo que hacía, ella pudo haber sido cualquiera… Entonces nada de lo que él le dijo era cierto, todo fue producto del licor y de la emoción del momento. Y, seguramente, para cuando despertara, él no recordaría nada. Pero aun así, su obstinado corazón mantenía una esperanza… Una esperanza, de que, tal vez, Yamato no había estado tan ebrio, de que había estado consciente de lo que hizo, y que si recordaría todo al despertar… Sin embargo, nada era seguro; el hecho de que el hombre que aun dormía en la habitación recordara algo, era tan probable como el hecho de que no lo hiciera. Solo le quedaba esperar a que él despertara, para ver su reacción. Porque no dejaría que el miedo la invadiera de nuevo, no sin un motivo concreto.

Sintió que la observaban y su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente. Solo entonces, se percató de que había estado llorando, pero ya no le importaba, solo quería escuchar lo que Yamato le diría. Y esperaba que fuera lo que ella quería oír.

"¿Sora?"

Esa palabra, por sí sola no le decía mucho. Solo la había llamado. Pero fue la duda que había en su voz, lo que la lastimó profundamente, rompiendo en pedazos su delicado corazón. La duda. ¿Por qué dudaba?... ¿De qué dudaba?... ¿Acaso dudaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior?... ¿O dudaba si realmente había sucedido eso?...No debería dudarlo… ¡No podía dudarlo!... Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con mayor intensidad… ¡Yamato tenía que recordarlo, tenía que…! Pero al parecer, no era así… Lloró con amargura…El tan solo pensar que Yamato no recordaba nada, provocó un sentimiento de arrepentimiento en ella.

'Una vez más… le entregué todo lo que tengo… y él no lo recuerda.' pensó.

El dolor y arrepentimiento que estaba sintiendo, la motivaron a hablar, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que diría. Y, nuevamente, le dijo cosas que no sentía, dijo palabras que lo hirieron, pero en ese momento, ella estaba demasiado cegada por su propio dolor y amargura, como para notarlo. Lo escuchó subir a la habitación, seguramente por el resto de sus cosas, y luego bajó, deteniéndose en el pasillo que conectaba la sala con la puerta de entrada. Ella sabía que si él permanecía ahí por más tiempo, no podría contenerse más e iría corriendo a sus brazos, sin importar que no recordara la noche en que se amaron, después de tanto tiempo. Pero su orgullo habló por ella.

"Adiós…"- susurró y, seguidamente, lo escuchó marcharse.

**ººº**

**ºº**

**º**

Luego de eso, los días siguientes se convirtieron en un verdadero tormento, que continuó durante esos dos meses. Entonces comenzó a decaer rápidamente. Ella admitía que los primeros cuatro meses no cuidó mucho de su salud, pero en esos últimos dos meses se sintió muy mal. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir al médico y hacerse unos exámenes, un chequeo general. No fue con Jyou, que era el médico de todos los elegidos, ya que no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan, así que fue a otro médico. Esa mañana le entregaron los resultados, pero lo que el doctor le dijo que tenía, jamás se lo hubiera esperado. Y menos bajo esas circunstancias. El médico le dijo que lo más recomendable sería que fuera a su casa a descansar y que estuviera unos días en cama, en completo reposo. No podía correr el riesgo de agravar su salud, no ahora.

Cuando llegó a su casa, recibió una llamada de su abogado y este le dijo que ya le había enviado los documentos a Yamato, y solo faltaba que él los firmara, para que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo y así ya todo estaría terminado. Luego de recibir la noticia, comenzó a llorar, quiso evitarlo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para reprimir más las lágrimas, no después de lo que el doctor le dijo. Sabía que, si no quería tener problemas con su actual situación, debía empezar a cuidarse y alimentarse bien; y llorar no le haría ningún bien, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba a Yamato, lo necesitaba mucho. Pero, probablemente, él ya había firmado esos papeles, lo que significaba que quería el divorcio.

"Ya todo está perdido…"- susurró.

A esas alturas, ya no podía detener las lágrimas, que al menos ya no caían como antes, pero en cierto modo, no quería detenerla, sentía que, tal vez, de ese modo, aliviaría algo del dolor por el que pasaba. Leyó, una vez más, los resultados de los exámenes. Sabía que debía darse ánimos, para seguir adelante con su vida; debía hacerlo, por su bien, por el bien de su hija y por el bien de… Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa de centro y, lentamente, empezó a rendirse ante el cansancio, hasta quedarse finalmente dormida, en el sofá de la sala.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Listo! Espero que les haya gustado! Y un millon de gracias a las personas que estan leyendo SSM y que dejan sus comentarios, claro!**

**Nos vemos! Bye!**

_**Edit: 09.29.08**_


	2. II

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Y, les aviso, es fuerte. Si no les gusta lo tragico o la sangre, les recomiendo q no lo lean, aunque en realidad es su decicion. Y si lo leen, leanlo hasta el final, se llevaran una sorpresa.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que estan leyendo esto, y que han dejado sus reviews!**

**Disfrutenlo... **_  
_

* * *

_**Previamente…**_

_A esas alturas, ya no podía detener las lágrimas, que al menos ya no caían como antes, pero en cierto modo, no quería detenerla, sentía que, tal vez, de ese modo, aliviaría algo del dolor por el que pasaba. Leyó, una vez más, los resultados de los exámenes. Sabía que debía darse ánimos, para seguir adelante con su vida; debía hacerlo, por su bien, por el bien de su hija y por el bien de… Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa de centro y, lentamente, empezó a rendirse ante el cansancio, hasta quedarse finalmente dormida, en el sofá de la sala._

**ººººººººººººººº  
ººººººººººººººº**

**Capítulo II**

**ººººººººººººººº  
ººººººººººººººº**

"… Creo que con esto concluimos el divorcio."- dijo el hombre de anteojos, mientras revisaba por última vez los documentos, que ya habían sido firmados por ambos. "Bueno, Sr. Ishida y… Srta. Takenouchi… Creo que ya hemos terminados aquí."

Ya todo había terminado, ya estaban oficialmente divorciados. Ella tenía devuelta su apellido y él… tenía devuelta su soledad. Ninguno de los dos tuvo el suficiente valor como para verse a la cara, ni mucho menos como para dirigirse la palabra. Sin más que hacer ahí, salieron de esa oficina. Al estar en la calle, Yamato quiso, una vez más, decirle la verdad, pero solo pudo observar como Sora se subía a su auto y se alejaba lentamente. En ese momento el mundo pareció detenerse, o al menos todo se movía con mayor lentitud, como si estuviera viendo una película en cámara lenta. Quería dar media vuelta, subir a su auto y marcharse de ese lugar, pero por algún extraño motivo, no podía apartar la vista del vehículo de Sora. Vio como pasaba lentamente por el cruce de la avenida, con el semáforo en verde.

De repente, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, cuando un camión a toda velocidad pasó junto a él, acercándose peligrosamente al auto de Sora. A Yamato se le heló la sangre, y en el momento en que vio que el camión hizo contacto, golpeando fuertemente el vehículo de su ex esposa, sintió como si su corazón dejaba de latir. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, solo fue cuestión de segundos, pero para Yamato, esos fueron los segundos más largos de su vida, mientras observaba, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada por evitarlo, como el auto era lanzado varios metros hacia delante, estrellándose contra un árbol, para luego caer al suelo.

Yamato no supo cómo, ni en qué momento exactamente, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a donde estaba el auto destrozado de Sora. Solo tenía una cosa en mente: Salvarla. Eso era de todo lo que se preocupaba. Sacarla del vehículo y llevarla a un hospital lo antes posible era su prioridad. Se abrió paso rápidamente, entre el tumulto de gente que ya se había formado, y que, como siempre, solo estaban ahí para observar. Le importaba bien poco si tuvo que golpear a alguien para pasar, si no iban a ayudar, que no se entrometieran. Se acercó rápidamente al auto, estaba volcado, vio que le sería difícil sacar a Sora, y ya no contaba con mucho tiempo, el tanque de la gasolina se había roto y en cualquier momento podría estallar. No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para poder abrir la puerta del conductor, no que le importara tampoco. Sora estaba inconsciente. Soltó el cinturón de seguridad y sacó a Sora lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de ser muy cuidadoso, ya que no quería empeorar las cosas provocándole más daño. La tomó en sus brazos y se alejó rápidamente del vehículo, cuando estuvo a una distancia segura, el auto explotó. Pensó que, de haberse demorado un poco más, Sora estaría ahora cubierta en llamas…

Pero ella estaba segura en sus brazos ahora, aunque no completamente a salvo. Escuchó a lo lejos que alguien llamaba a la ambulancia. Mejor, mientras más rápido recibiera atención, menos peligro correría. Se concentró en ella, la examinó detenidamente, buscando algún indicio de una herida grave, que pudiera causarle la muerte, pero al parecer no había ninguna. Pero tenía demasiadas heridas, demasiadas… Entonces vio una herida en la cabeza y comenzó a desesperarse. Era grave, esa herida era de gravedad, necesitaba curarla, pero no tenía nada con que hacerlo. Se arrancó una manga de su chaqueta, y con eso trato de detener la sangre que salía de esa herida… Pero había mucha sangre, mucha sangre, Sora sangraba demasiado. Y por más que trataba, no podía detener que la sangre siguiera brotando, salía de muchos lugares. Sus ropas ya estaban manchadas con la sangre de ella y eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba saber que era ella la que sangraba… Se sentía miserable, impotente por no poder ayudarla en esos momentos. Tampoco podía arriesgarse a llevarla al hospital en su auto. ¿Qué tal si Sora fallecía antes de poder llegar? No podría soportarlo. ¡Pero tenía que hacer algo!... ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto la ambulancia?... ¿Qué acaso no sabía que la vida de _su_ mujer corría peligro?...

…_Pero ya no era su mujer…_

Salió de su pequeño shock temporal, al momento en que sintió que Sora se movía. La miró esperanzado, tal vez no tenía nada grave y si recuperaba la conciencia era mucho mejor, podría llevarla al hospital. Pero su ilusión murió, cuando la vio escupir sangre. Estaba mal, muy mal… Sora abrió los ojos con dificultad, al comienzo vio todo negro, pero lentamente todo comenzó a aclararse. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, solo sabía que de un momento a otro, había empezado a sentir dolor, mucho dolor. Y luego todo se volvió negro. Trató de enfocar su vista en lo que tenía en frente, cuando lo logró, se encontró con el rostro de Yamato bañado en lágrimas. Y no se imaginaba que lo había hecho llorar, puesto que él nunca antes había llorado. Trató de sonreír, pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado, así que solo se quejó.

"Ya… Yamato…"- dijo con mucha dificultad.

Yamato sonrió levemente. "Sora…"- le dolía el pecho. No soportaba verla así, tan débil, tan… mal… Eso lo destrozaba, más de lo que ya estaba.

Sora llevó lentamente una de sus manos al rostro de Yamato, quien le ayudó en su cometido. "No… llores… No me… gusta… verte… llorar…"- susurró, acariciándole el rostro.

Yamato se sorprendió, mirándola confundido. ¿Llorar?... ¿Estaba llorando? No lo había notado, hasta ese momento… Sintió como sus lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar? No lo recordaba… Apretó ligeramente la mano que Sora tenía en su mejilla, luego la besó, sujetándola con fuerza, como si de esa forma Sora no se iría de su lado.

"¿Qué… pasó?"- preguntó ella, cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

Yamato volvió a sentir una opresión en el pecho y el temor lo invadió. "¡No cierres tu ojos, Sora!"- dijo alarmado, y vio complacido como los mantenía abiertos. "Un camión chocó tu auto, muy fuerte, te estrellaste contra un árbol y… quedaste muy mal herida…"- dijo, meciéndola suavemente como a un bebé. No quería decirle que casi había muerto, _él_ no podía decirlo.

Sora hizo una mueca de dolor, acurrucándose más a Yamato. "Me… duele…"- susurró.

Yamato la abrazó más. "Tranquila, tranquila… Todo estará bien, ya lo veras… La ambulancia viene en camino… Solo resiste un poco más… Solo un poco…"- le dijo, suplicándole.

"Perdóname, Yamato…"

"No, no, Sora, está bien… No es tu culpa… No te preocupes… Solo resiste un poco, Sora, no cierres tu ojos…"- dijo con la voz quebrada. Le costaba mucho hablar, pero debía mantenerse fuerte, por ella, debía ser fuerte.

Sora lo miró tiernamente, mientras lágrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas. "No, Yamato… No es eso… Yo… Ahora no podré darte el niño que querías…"- dijo débilmente.

"Sora…"- dijo. ¡Dios! Le costaba tanto hablar. "Eso no importa ahora… Lo importante es que tu estés bien… Y cuando estés fuera de peligro, hablaremos de eso ¿bien?"

"No, Yamato… Ya no lo verás nacer…"

"¿Nacer…?"- dijo, mirándola confundido.

Y, en un acto involuntario, bajó su mirada al vientre de Sora… y comenzó a respirar con mucha dificultad… Su vientre estaba abultado, muy abultado. Y no lo entendía. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso…? Bueno, esa respuesta era bastante obvia, pero… ¿Desde cuándo que estaba así? El no recordaba haberlo visto así en la oficina del abogado, ni cuando sacó a Sora del auto y había estado muy pendiente de ella en todo momento. Aunque la desesperación que sintió en esos momentos (y que aun sentía), pudo haberle impedido ver las cosas con claridad… Además, parecía que ella ya estaba cerca de tener a la criatura y eso era imposible, es decir, desde hace dos meses que ellos no…

"Estas… embarazada…"- dijo, aun no creyendo lo que pasaba.

"Perdóname…"- susurró.

"¿Es… mío?"- preguntó algo confundido, ya que si hacía cálculos, el bebé no podía ser de él, pero… si ella le decía que si lo era, él le creería.

Sora sonrió. "Por… supuesto que… si."- volvió a escupir sangre. "Lo siento mucho, Yamato… Jamás podremos tener el hijo que… queríamos."

"Lo tendremos, claro que lo tendremos… Ya verás que… cuando la ambulancia llegue y… te lleven al hospital, te pondrás bien… y también el bebé… y tendremos al niño… Así que… no te preocupes, todo… todo estará bien. Te lo prometo."- dijo, acariciando su mejilla, mientras le sonreía.

"Pero… yo ya no… puedo… resistir… más…"- susurró, desfalleciendo lentamente.

"Por supuesto que puedes, tu eres fuerte, Sora, resiste."- él trataba de no perder la esperanza, pero esa no era su mejor cualidad y la situación no le ayudaba.

"Me duele… mucho…"- ella ya no podía seguir luchando.

Yamato se estaba desesperando. "No te rindas."- dijo.

"Estoy… muy… agotada…"

"¡No te atrevas a cerrar tu ojos, Sora!"- gritó. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita ambulancia?

"Te amo… Yamato…"- cerró sus ojos, dejando de respirar. El silencio se hizo presente al instante.

"¿Sora?"

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"¿Cielo?"

De nuevo no hubo respuesta.

Comenzó a desesperarse. "Vamos, Sora, por favor despierta."

Nada.

"¡No me hagas esto, Sora, reacciona!"- las lágrimas comenzaron a abrirse paso nuevamente.

Pero no hubo ninguna reacción.

"¡Abre tus ojos, por favor!"

Nada pasó.

"No…"- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ya no le importaba mostrarse débil…

Sin Sora, ya nada importaba.

"No me hagas esto, Sora… Por favor, abre tus ojos…"- sollozó, abrazándose al cuerpo inerte de su amada.

Nubes negras cubrieron los cielos, dando paso a una tormenta. La lluvia no tardó en hacerse presente.

"Por favor, Sora, no me dejes… No me dejes solo… No quiero estar solo…"-suplicó, meciéndose con el cuerpo frío de la mujer que amaba, entre sus brazos.

Si tan solo hubiera dicho la verdad, tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado. Y Sora aun estaría con vida… Pero había sido un cobarde, un maldito cobarde. Y ahora, su única razón de existir, se había ido… Perdiendo para siempre a la única mujer que amaría por la eternidad.

"No, no… ¡No!"- murmuró entre dientes.

Pero quizás, este solo era un castigo… Un castigo por haberla dejado de lado, prefiriendo su trabajo… Un castigo por mentirle, por no cumplir con lo que una vez le prometió…

"Sora… Sora…"

…_Todo eso era…_

Yamato lanzó un grito desgarrador.

…_Un castigo…_

"¡SOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…_Del cielo…_

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

"¡SORA!"

Se despertó exaltado. Respiraba con mucha dificultad. Sudaba frío. Y estaba asustado, muy asustado. Como un niño en una noche de tormenta, después de un mal sueño... Se llevó una mano a su rostro, dando profundos respiros, para tratar de calmarse. Miró a los alrededores. Estaba en la cabaña, en la playa, en pleno invierno, y aun era de noche. Cerró sus ojos. Había sido solo un sueño, un terrible sueño… Su peor pesadilla… Se miró las manos, casi podía ver la sangre de Sora en ellas, aun podía sentir su frío e inerte cuerpo entre sus brazos… Aun podía sentirla morir una y otra vez en sus brazos… Sintió como comenzaba a temblar, con el solo pensamiento de la muerte de Sora… Lo había soñado, pero él aun temblaba… ¿Qué tal si se hacía real?...

"Cálmate, Yamato… Solo fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla…"- se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero todo había sido tan real. Todo se había visto tan real… Todo se había _sentido_ tan real… ¿Qué haría él si eso llegara a suceder?... ¿Qué haría si, cuando ya estuvieran divorciados, Sora sufría ese accidente?... ¿Y que había del…?... Abrió los ojos con sorpresa… Sora estaba embarazada… En el sueño, Sora estaba embarazada con su hijo… Tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Algo no estaba bien, lo sabía. Además, él no acostumbraba a soñar de esa manera. De hecho, nunca antes había soñado con ese tipo de cosas. Sus sueños nunca eran así. Este había sido demasiado realista para su gusto, demasiado. Y definitivamente había sido por algo, por alguna razón. Si, estaba casi seguro, ese sueño le quería advertir algo. ¿Pero qué?

Sin seguir perdiendo el tiempo, se levantó y salió de la habitación. De alguna u otra forma, iba averiguar qué quería decirle su sueño. Tomó sus llaves y se puso su chaqueta, saliendo de la cabaña. Se subió a su auto y lo arrancó. Y sin un segundo pensamiento, se encaminó a la que aun era su casa.

Necesitaba saber que Sora estaba bien.

'¿Por qué tengo este extraño presentimiento de que me ocultan algo?'

En el camino, Yamato empezó a recordar el sueño. Lo recordaba todo, bueno casi todo, por algún motivo no podía recordar lo que Sora le había dicho; sabía que ella le dijo algo pero no recordaba qué. Y se percató de que, si ciertamente había sido muy realista, también había sido bastante irreal. Por ejemplo ¿Dónde estaban los bomberos? El auto de Sora había explotado, sin embargo, estos nunca aparecieron, ni siquiera se sintieron. Y la ambulancia. ¿Por qué nunca llegó? Pasó bastante tiempo desde que, supuestamente, la habían llamado. Y el vientre de Sora, que de un momento a otro, se hizo grande. Esas cosas jamás pasarían en la vida real, pero aun así tuvo mucho miedo. Y la desesperación que sintió, no le dejó ver que solo se trataba de un sueño. ¿Acaso reaccionaria así si realmente Sora…? No, no quería ni pensarlo. Luego recordó algo de su sueño. Una voz. Esa extraña voz que escuchó…

_Un castigo del cielo._

Eso fue lo que esa voz dijo. ¿Pero qué significaba?...

A lo lejos, divisó su casa. Ya casi estaba ahí… No sabía que podía significar esa frase, no se le ocurría nada. Pero de algo si estaba muy seguro. Si hubiera dejado de huir desde un principio y hubiera enfrentado los problemas, nada de eso estaría pasando, nada…

Tal vez eso no era un castigo después de todo…

'Aunque lo sería si llegara a suceder… Sería mi peor castigo…'

Pero tal vez era más como… una advertencia… Una advertencia, para que dejara de huir como un cobarde… O quizás… era una oportunidad… Una oportunidad para darse cuenta, del error que estaría cometiendo si firmaba esos papeles… Una oportunidad para empezar a valorar de nuevo a su mujer, para empezar de nuevo, para salvar su matrimonio, porque no todo estaba perdido… Mientras ellos no firmaran los papeles, no todo estaba perdido…

Entonces se decidió. De ninguna manera iba a dejar a Sora, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Él se lo prometió a ella y a su hija. Y cumpliría con esa promesa. Buscaría una forma de hacerle entender a Sora, que esta vez sería distinto. Que esta vez, sí cumpliría con su palabra. Porque, a pesar de saber que lo que vio había sido solo una pesadilla, él no iba a arriesgarse a perderla. No quería perderla… Porque sin ella, su vida no valía nada… Estacionó el auto frente a la casa, bajándose de él. Observó la residencia unos momentos, respirando profundamente.

Esta vez, no huiría como un cobarde.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

La casa estaba sumida en un absoluto silencio. Yamato caminó lentamente por el pasillo. Seguramente Sora ya estaba durmiendo. Iba a subir a su habitación, cuando algo en la sala, llamó su atención. Cambió su rumbo y entró cautelosamente en el lugar, sorprendiéndose al instante. Ahí, sentada en el sofá, durmiendo incómodamente, estaba Sora. Esa imagen le provocó mucha ternura. Le hizo recordar las veces que Sora se había quedado dormida en ese sofá, esperándolo hasta tarde. Pensó que lo mejor sería llevarla a la habitación y recostarla ahí. Se acercó con mucho cuidado, para no despertarla. Pero al estar cerca, notó algo extraño en ella. Sora se veía diferente… en cierta forma, se veía radiante… lo que hacía mucho contraste con ese semblante de tristeza que tenía. Al fijar su vista en su rostro, vio rastros de que había estado llorando. ¿Pero por qué motivo estaría llorando? Prefirió no pensar en eso por el momento, ya le preguntaría luego. Ahora, lo importante era llevarla a la habitación y recostarla en su cama. La tomó lentamente en sus brazos y, con mucho cuidado, la llevó hasta la habitación. Sintió su cuerpo ligeramente distinto, diferente. Se percató que Sora, ciertamente, ya no pesaba lo mismo.

'¿Está perdiendo peso… o quizás ganando?'

No supo decir con claridad si ella estaba perdiendo o ganando peso, puesto que desde hace ya dos años que no la tomaba en brazos. E incluso, si aún seguía en su peso normal, como siempre había sido (excepto cuando quedó embarazada de su hija, que obviamente subió algo de peso), había algo diferente en ella; pudo sentirlo. Entró en la habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en encender la luz. No creyó necesitarla, conocía muy bien la habitación, no por nada durmió ahí casi cuatro años. Además, las persianas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar la luz de las calles, iluminando lo suficiente como para no tropezar con algo. La recostó en la cama cuidadosamente. Se alejó un momento para observarla. Sora parecía un ángel cuando dormía, se veía tan tranquila; tal y como la recordaba. Se arrodilló a su lado, para estar a la misma altura con su rostro, le acarició su rostro con ternura. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si despertarla, o dejarla dormir y por la mañana hablar con ella. Pero no quería esperar hasta la mañana, y tampoco quería despertarla. ¿Entonces qué podía hacer?... Ahora tenía un dilema…

'Son casi las una de la madrugada. No quiero esperar hasta que amanezca, pero… Se ve tan linda así…' pensó, lanzando un suspiro. "Supongo que tendré que esperar a que despiertes… Mi Cielo…"- susurró tiernamente.

Se puso de pie, quitándose su chaqueta, con la que cubrió a Sora. Le besó la frente, luego salió de la habitación, yendo a la cocina. Si iba a tener que esperar, lo haría bebiendo un café. El lugar estaba muy silencioso. Eso le molestaba mucho, nunca le gustó el silencio, le hacía sentir incomodo. Sabía que la madre de Sora había llevado a Haruko de viaje a las montañas hace ya unos meses. Lo supo por Takeru, quien se lo había dicho hace unos días, cuando lo visitó en el departamento que estaba alquilando. Suspiró. Era mejor así. No quería que su pequeñita tuviera que pasar por esto. Cuando su café estuvo listo, regresó a la habitación. Sora aun dormía. Rió un poco, mientras veía como se movía sobre la cama, tratando de encontrar una cómoda posición; se dio cuenta de que, en todo el tiempo en que habían estado separados, Sora no había cambiado sus hábitos de dormir, aun seguía igual de inquieta. Se acercó a la ventana, observando el paisaje de la cuidad. Su casa estaba ubicada en una de las zonas, donde se obtenía una buena vista de Odaiba. Se quedó observando el paisaje por bastante tiempo, pensando en que le diría a Sora exactamente, cuando despertara.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Podía escuchar a lo lejos una melodía… una dulce y triste melodía…

La conocía bastante bien, él siempre la tocaba con su harmónica durante sus aventuras en el Digimundo, cuando eran niños, cuando lo único de lo que se preocupaban era de divertirse junto a sus amigos. Luego comenzaron a crecer, él dejó de tocar esa melodía, dejó de tocar su harmónica, para integrarse a una banda. Pero cuando ellos comenzaron a salir juntos y se hicieron novios, ella le pedía que tocara su harmónica, que tocara esa melodía para ella; y él, encantado de complacerla en todo, lo hacía. Y en esos momentos, cuando eran solo ellos, la melodía dejaba de transmitir esa tristeza que solía transmitir; cuando él tocaba para ella, esa melodía transmitía amor, todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Así, comenzaron a transcurrir los años, ellos se casaron, formaron una hermosa familia, concibieron a una hermosa niña, dejando atrás sus años de adolescencia; pero cada vez que querían recordar esos tiempos, su infancia y su adolescencia, ella se acercaba a él susurrándole al oído una simple pregunta… _¿Podrías tocar esa melodía en tu harmónica para mí?_... y él, dándole una dulce sonrisa, le concedía su petición. Habían pasado muchas tardes en su habitación, ella sentada sobre su regazo, escuchando aquella melodía que los transportaba a un mundo donde solo existían ellos.

Sin embargo, esa melodía, volvía a transmitir aquella tristeza que transmitía hace diez y siete años, pero ahora había algo más… había ¿temor?… Sintió ganas de llorar. Él estaba triste y eso la lastimaba, a ella nunca le gustó verlo triste… De repente, la melodía se detuvo, dándole a entender que ya había llegado a su fin.

Y lentamente comenzó a despertar…

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Sora abrió los ojos lentamente. Le dolía la cabeza y aun se sentía algo aturdida por todo lo que había llorado. Observó los alrededores, reconociendo su habitación. Despertó completamente, muy confundida. ¿En qué momento había subido a su habitación? Ella se había dormido en la sala, lo recordaba muy bien. Entonces ¿Cómo explicaba eso?... Aun permanecía acostada en su cama, no se movió, ya que estaba muy a gusto ahí. Trató de pensar en cómo había llegado a su cuarto; las posibilidades podrían ser muchas…

'Tal vez, yo misma me levanté sin darme cuenta y vine a recostarme a la habitación… No, yo no soy tan distraída… Mmm… Tal vez, Taichi y Mimi vinieron a visitarme y me encontraron dormida, entonces decidieron traerme… No, es imposible; ni Taichi, ni Mimi, tienen llaves de la casa, y esta estaba cerrada. Además, nadie en su sano juicio visitaría a alguien a estas horas de la noche… Quizás, mi madre regresó de las montañas y me encontró en el sofá… No, mi madre no tiene tanta fuerza, ella me habría despertado. Además me llamaría si llegara de las montañas antes de lo previsto… ¿Entonces cómo llegué a aquí?' pensó, mientras trataba de cubrirse mejor con lo que tenía sobre los hombros.

De repente, comenzó a percatarse de que, lo que la estaba cubriendo, no era una manta precisamente; sino que era más como… una chaqueta de cuero… y, definitivamente, no era suya. Se inclinó un poco, hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama. Tomó la prenda entre sus manos, observándola detenidamente, inspeccionándola. Conocía esa chaqueta, la conocía muy bien, después de todo ella se la había obsequiado a _él_ como regalo de cumpleaños hace tres años. Acercó la prenda a su rostro, para oler el delicioso aroma que desprendía la chaqueta, aquel exquisito perfume tan característico de él.

…_Estuvo ahí…_

'Eso explica cómo llegué hasta aquí…' pensó, lanzando un largo suspiro.

"Despertaste."- dijo una profunda voz, asustándola en el acto.

Sora se giró rápidamente hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con la silueta de un hombre apoyado en el marco de la ventana, dándole la espalda. Lo reconoció enseguida, era el dueño de la chaqueta. Comenzó a relajarse, no debió haberse asustado, pero aunque tenía su chaqueta entre sus manos, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí. El hombre se dio la media vuelta, permaneciendo en silencio, solo observándola.

"Yamato…"- susurró, sin proponérselo.

"No sé a qué hora te dormiste, pero…"- dijo Yamato, caminando hacia el escritorio de la habitación, dejando la taza de café que había bebido. "… desde que llegué hasta ahora, habrán pasado unos ¿diez, quince minutos?"- se volteó a verla, no se había movido de la cama.

"¿A qué hora llegaste?"

Yamato se encogió de hombros. "Pasada la media noche, no se a qué hora exactamente."- dijo.

Permanecieron en silencio. Tenían tantas cosas que aclarar, tantas cosas que querían decirse, pero no encontraban valor suficiente para hacerlo. Tantas cosas, que no sabían que decir, por dónde empezar, que hacer. El silencio se les estaba haciendo incómodo. Yamato se acercó a Sora, sin decir una palabra, hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros, se arrodilló frente a ella, mirándola seriamente. Sora solo se dedicó a observar cada movimiento que hacía, poniéndose nerviosa al recibir esa mirada penetrante.

Yamato suspiró. "Necesitamos hablar."- dijo, esperando alguna respuesta.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Que les parecio? Lindo, no? Jaja. Bueno, esperare sus comentarios.**

**Ja ne!**

_**Edit: 09.29.08**_


	3. III

**Nihao! Aqui esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Jeje, espero que la esten disfrutando. No tengo mucho que decir, asi que mejor vamos con el fic.**

**Ah! Por cierto, aun estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo de SSM, y estoy algo complicada, asi que creo que tardare un poco en actualizar, ademas como estoy de vuelta a clases, el tiempo del que dispongo no es mucho. Pero hare un esfuerso para actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Y please! Dejen sus reviews! **_  
_

* * *

_**Previamente…**_

_Yamato suspiró. "Necesitamos hablar."- dijo, esperando alguna respuesta._

**ººººººººººººººº  
ººººººººººººººº**

**Capítulo III**

**ººººººººººººººº  
ººººººººººººººº**

Sora lo miró fijamente a los ojos. ¿Hablar? Estaba casi segura que era referente al divorcio, pero ella no quería hablar sobre eso. No quería oírlo decir que ya había firmado los papeles. ¿Pero por que vendría a decirle que ya firmó?... ¿No era más fácil solo enviarle los documentos?... Entonces debía ser otra cosa. Además, la seriedad que mostraba en esos momentos, le dijo que era algo importante.

"Muy bien, hablemos."- dijo, cerrando sus ojos.

"Pero no aquí, Sora."- dijo el hombre, tomándola por sorpresa.

Sora abrió sus ojos y vio a Yamato ponerse de pie, mientras le ofrecía una mano. Aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecían. Se puso de pie, quedando frente a Yamato. Cerca de él, muy cerca…

"Iremos a otro lugar, no lo sé, cualquier parte… ¿De acuerdo?"- dijo Yamato, sin soltar la mano de Sora.

La pelirroja solo se limitó a asentir. Se soltaron las manos lentamente, no queriendo romper el contacto. Pero tenían que solucionar sus problemas primero, luego, si todo salía bien, tendrían bastante tiempo de _recuperar_ el tiempo perdido. Salieron de la habitación y bajaron al primer nivel (o primer piso). Sora le devolvió la chaqueta a Yamato, y se colocó su abrigo. Yamato se colocó su chaqueta y salieron de la casa. Subieron al vehículo del rubio, y se pusieron en marcha a ningún lugar en especial.

Estuvieron andando un buen tiempo, sin hablar, sin mirarse, cada unos sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a un mirador cerca de la cuidad. Desde ahí se podía apreciar toda Odaiba. Yamato estacionó el auto, apagando el motor. No dijeron nada durante un buen tiempo. De repente, Yamato rompió el incómodo silencio.

"Será mejor que hablemos fuera del auto."- dijo.

Sora solo asintió y salió del vehículo. Yamato suspiró e hizo lo mismo, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tomó una carpeta. Eran los documentos del divorcio. No sabía en qué momentos los había tomado, no lo recordaba. Pero eso ahora no era de importancia. Se acercó a ella cautelosamente. Sora estaba apoyada en la reja del mirador, quedando de frente a Yamato, pero no quería mirarlo. Tenía miedo de lo que podría ver en sus ojos. Mucho miedo.

"Sora…"- la llamó.

Sora alzó la vista, viendo la carpeta que el rubio tenía en la mano. 'Así que se dio la molestia de traerme los documentos en persona…' pensó tristemente. "Los trajiste."- dijo, sin poder evitar el dolor que había en su voz.

Yamato no pasó por alto ese detalle. "Si…"- dijo.

"¿Los… firmaste?"- preguntó, sintiendo como su miedo se hacía más grande.

"Aun no…"- susurró, lentamente comenzó a sentir temor.

Sora sintió una opresión en su pecho. "¿Los vas a… firmar?"- murmuró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Yamato escuchara. Bajó su mirada al suelo, no podía mirarlo, no tenía el valor suficiente para eso. Si la respuesta de él, era la que pensaba, no podría contener las lágrimas cuando lo escuchara decirlo.

Yamato no se perdió la expresión de desolación en el rostro de Sora, antes de que ella bajara su mirada, ocultando su rostro entre las sombras. Y esa expresión, fue la motivación que necesitaba para hacer lo que, desde un principio, quiso hacer. Y con su voz fuerte y segura, contestó.

"No."

Sora alzó su mirada, sorprendida por lo que escuchó. ¿Acaso él había dicho que no?... ¿No firmaría los documentos?... ¿Eso significaba que…? Su sorpresa fue aun mayor, con lo que pasó después. Yamato tomó los documentos con ambas manos y sin romper el contacto visual con Sora, los rompió en pedazos, en muchos pedazos. Arrojó los pedazos de papel al cielo, dejando que la suave brisa nocturna se los llevara. Sora siguió con su vista los trozos de papel, dando media vuelta y quedando de espaldas a Yamato, sin perder de vista los pedazos, hasta que estos desaparecieron del alcance de sus ojos. Ahogó un sollozo en su garganta, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"- preguntó en susurro. Tenía una ligera idea del por qué, pero quería oírlo de sus propios labios.

"Porque no quiero divorciarme de ti, Sora… Tampoco tengo la más mínima intención de hacerlo."- dijo Yamato, jamás estando más seguro de sus propias palabras.

"¿Por qué no…?"- volvió a preguntar, con la voz ya quebrada. Sabía que su pregunta fue algo tonta, pero en esos instantes no se le ocurría nada más que decir.

"Te daré dos razones, que serán más que suficiente para responder esa pregunta…"- dijo, haciendo una pausa. Se acercó más a ella, posando sus manos sobre sus finos hombros. "La primera razón es, porque sé que podemos solucionar esto, sin llegar a esos extremos… Sora, se que aun podemos salvar nuestro matrimonio, aun no es demasiado tarde… Y la segunda razón es, porque…"- hizo otra pausa, abrazando suavemente a la mujer por sobre los hombros. "Te amo, Sora… Llámame egoísta si así lo quieres, pero… Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir… No puedo soportar la idea de que estés lejos de mí… Y mucho menos que estés con alguien más…"- susurró con ternura, sonriendo levemente.

Al escuchar eso, Sora ya no pudo contener más el llanto, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas. Aun así, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro. 'Yamato…' pensó.

"Dame otra oportunidad, Sora. Te prometo que esta vez será diferente, nuestro matrimonio será mejor."- susurró.

Sora no dijo nada, solo dejó escapar un sollozo de sus labios, lo que llamó la atención de Yamato. El rubio la hizo voltearse, quedando frente a frente de nuevo. Se preocupó al ver las lágrimas caer por su rostro, no entendía por qué lloraba. Sora lo miró a los ojos, viendo la preocupación que estos reflejaban, las lágrimas se hicieron más abundantes. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, aferrándose a Yamato, como si él fuera su única salvación. Y dejó salir todo lo que había estado reprimiendo. Yamato solo se dedicó a consolarla, tratando de calmar su llanto, no con mucho éxito. Se alejó lo suficiente como para verle la cara.

"¿Qué pasa, Sora?... ¿Por qué lloras?"- preguntó tiernamente, acariciando su mejilla con una de sus manos.

"Yo… yo…"- sollozó.

"¿Tu que, mi Cielo?"

"Yo… no quise llegar a estos extremos… Pero tú… de repente cambiaste de un momento a otro y… estaba cansada de eso… Cuando nos casamos, eras tan tierno y cariñoso conmigo… y lo eras aun más cuando me embaracé de Haruko… Pero después cambiaste… Te dedicabas más a tu trabajo que a la familia; ya casi ni te veía en casa…"- dijo, sollozando. "Y con tus continuos viajes… Te alejaste de nosotras y te volviste frío… Y cada vez que hablábamos, casi siempre terminábamos discutiendo… Y después, un día, durante uno de tus viajes, Haruko me preguntó: _¿Mami, papi ya no nos quiere… y por eso nos dejó?_... Ella se veía tan triste, que se me rompió el alma… Entonces, empecé a preguntarme… ¿Por qué está pasando esto?... ¿Acaso fui yo?... ¿Hice o dije algo que le molestó?... ¿Soy yo el problema?... Pero nunca conseguía una respuesta…"- siguió sollozando.

Yamato se sorprendió ante eso. Él jamás pensó que Sora lo pasara tan mal durante ese tiempo, porque ella nunca lo demostró, aunque si hubiera estado atento lo hubiera notado.

"Sora, yo… Perdóname ¿sí?... Por favor perdóname…"- dijo, abrazándola suavemente.

Sora asintió y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente. "Te amo, Yamato… Te amo mucho…"- susurró cerca de su oído.

Yamato se ruborizó levemente, abrazándola con la misma ansia que Sora lo abrazaba, pegando su cuerpo más al suyo. Jamás la dejaría ir de su lado, jamás. Después de meses de vivir en un infierno, volvía a sentirse en el paraíso, y esta vez, procuraría permanecer así, por el resto de su vida. Sora comenzó a calmarse lentamente, cesando el llanto. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sora tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba feliz de que, por fin, esa pesadilla se haya terminado.

"¿Me darás otra oportunidad?"- preguntó Yamato.

Sora amplió su sonrisa, alejándose un poco para contestarle. "Si…"- dijo. "Todas las que quieras."

Yamato, al no saber cómo expresar lo que sentía en palabras, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y creyó adecuado para el momento. La besó. Como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, aunque así se sentía, como si hubieran pasado años desde que comenzó el problema. Pero ya todo había terminado… y mejor de lo que hubieran esperado. Se separaron por falta de aire, ambos rieron ligeramente, sentían como si hubieran vuelto a nacer.

"Gracias por darme otra oportunidad…"- dijo Yamato, besándole la frente.

Sora negó con la cabeza. "No. Gracias a ti por permitirme darte otra oportunidad."- dijo.

Sopló una brisa muy fría, sacando a la pareja de su pequeña fantasía. A Yamato le preocupó que el descenso de la temperatura afectara a Sora, ya que la mujer estaba temblando levemente.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos. No quiero que pesques un resfrió."

Sora asintió, dejándose guiar hasta el vehículo estacionado a unos metros de ahí. Miró a Yamato de reojo con preocupación. Aun debía decirle algo de suma importancia, pero no sabía cómo. Podía decírselo directamente, pero… ¿Cómo lo tomaría?... Porque ellos, antes de todo ese problema que se formó después de su último viaje, nunca hablaron de ese tema. Y él nunca lo había mencionado. Subieron al auto, y antes de que Yamato pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Sora estaba sobre su regazo, besándolo apasionadamente. Yamato estaba, por decir lo menos, sorprendido por la acción de su esposa, pero aun así correspondió su beso, con la misma intensidad.

"No sabes… cuanto… te he… necesitado… en estos… últimos… meses…"- dijo la pelirroja, entre besos.

Yamato no dijo nada, solo se dedicaba a escuchar y a besar. De repente, Sora se detuvo, viéndolo a los ojos, ambos respiraban agitadamente. Sabían lo que estaban deseando en esos momentos y sabían que lo querían ya, pero, aunque el lugar les resultara tentador, las condiciones climáticas no eran las más adecuadas para eso. Y al parecer, los dos sabían eso.

"Te he extrañado tanto, Yamato…"- dijo, recibiendo un beso a cambio. "Devolvámonos a casa…"- susurró.

Las palabras eran simples, no había necesidad de explicaciones. Sin embargo, fue la insinuación, la silenciosa invitación detrás de aquella frase, lo que terminó por encender al hombre de rubios cabellos, que, con un último beso, dejó a su amada en el asiento contiguo al del conductor.

"Tengo una mejor idea."- dijo y arrancó el auto, alejándose rápidamente de ahí.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de conducir, Yamato recordó que tenía algo que preguntarle, por lo que se armó de valor y la llamó.

"¿Sora?"

Sora volteó a verlo. "¿Si, dime?"

Yamato se ruborizó ligeramente, lo que llamó la atención de su acompañante. 'No puedo preguntarle si ha subido de peso…' pensó. "De casualidad, tu… ¿has perdido peso?"- dijo.

Sora se puso algo nerviosa. "Bueno, la verdad es que… en este último tiempo había descuidado mucho mi salud y estaba decayendo, pero no fue nada grave… Se puede decir que me estoy recuperando de a poco…"- dijo algo apenada.

"Ahhh… Por cierto, Sora… Antes que yo llegara a la casa… ¿Por qué estabas llorando?"

"Porque creía que tu ya habías firmado los papeles."- susurró.

"Ya veo…"

"¿Y a donde me llevas?"- preguntó.

Yamato sonrió. "Ya lo veras. Es un lugar que te traerá muchos lindos recuerdos."- dijo.

Sora lo miró sonriente. Yamato nunca cambiaría, siempre era tan misterioso. Aunque ella no quería que él cambiara, solo que mejorara algunos aspectos, pero en sí, para ella, Yamato era perfecto como estaba.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Entraron en la cabaña besándose apasionadamente, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas de golpe. Se adentraron en la residencia, no preocupándose de prender la luz para no tropezar con algo, eso era algo que no les importaba. Lo único que abarcaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos, era subir a la habitación y amarse nuevamente. Comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas, los besos se tornaban cada vez más ansiosos, más desesperados y más hambrientos. La chaqueta de Yamato, cayó al piso, seguida del abrigo de Sora. Aun sin despegar sus labios, se adentraron aun más en la cabaña. Al llegar a los pies de la escalera, dejaron de besarse, separando sus labios lentamente. Se miraron a los ojos, descubriendo en el otro, todo el amor infinito que sentían. Yamato volvió a besarla, solo que esta vez con ternura, y levantándola en sus brazos, se dirigió a la habitación.

Yamato entró en la recamara, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Depositó a Sora en el piso, besándola profundamente, mientras ambos se despojaban de las ropas, que les eran innecesarias. Los besos volvían a ser más y más apasionados y hambrientos, con cada segundo que transcurría. Yamato hizo a Sora retroceder hacia la cama, obligándola a recostarse poco a poco, mientras él se acomodaba sobre ella. Y, nuevamente, después de dos meses de vivir en agonía, al estar sin siquiera hablarse, volvieron a amarse.

Durante horas y horas, se amaron con cariño, con dulzura, con ternura; hicieron el amor, como si fuera su primera vez. Y al mismo tiempo, se amaron con pasión, con lujuria, con locura, dándose el lujo de dejarse guiar por su instinto, por sus deseos más ocultos, dejándose llevar por su lado animal… Volvieron a jurarse amor eterno, con la diferencia de que, esta vez, tenían la seguridad que así sería, tenían la seguridad que, cuando aquel ritual concluyese, nada rompería su juramento… Diciendo un _Te amo_ a cada segundo, entre cada suspiro, entre cada grito, entre cada gemido; susurrando, de vez en cuando, esas dos simples palabras que les llenaba el alma, colmando de felicidad a sus corazones… Fueron horas de absoluta gloria, donde Yamato y Sora, subieron al paraíso, cayendo a la tierra, para luego volver al paraíso, deseando permanecer ahí por siempre… Horas en las que cada entrega que tuvieron, era sin igual… Durante lo que restaba de la noche y toda la mañana, se amaron sin descanso.

Solo la luna, las estrellas y el sol de ese frío invierno, fueron los testigos de lo ocurrido en aquella habitación de la cabaña a la orilla del mar.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Cerca del atardecer, ambos estaban descansando. Después de pasar esas largas y agitadas horas de amor, el cansancio les había ganado. Se habían detenido hace ya un buen tiempo, pero se rehusaban al sueño, no querían dormir, solo querían disfrutar de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, ya habría tiempo para dormir después. Por ahora, solo querían aprovechar ese momento hasta el último segundo.

Sora se encontraba acostada de espaldas, mirando al techo, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su esposo. Sabía que ese día sería muy frío, lo podía decir por cómo se encontraban los vidrios del ventanal; pero ella no tenía frío y sería difícil que llegara a sentirlo, ya que poseía un excelente y calentito _cobertor_. Sonrió divertida. Le resultaba graciosa la situación, pero era obvio que el cuerpo del rubio bastara para cubrirla completamente, ya que, si se comparaba con Yamato, ella parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Y a pesar de tener al hombre recostado sobre ella, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Yamato se movió un poco, acomodando su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, sacando a Sora de su pequeña ensoñación. El rubio soltó un suspiro. Sora sonrió, besó su frente, para después apoyar su mentón sobre su cabeza, llevando una de las manos que acariciaba su espalda hasta sus cabellos.

"¿Qué ocurre, Yama?"- preguntó Sora.

"Nada, es solo que…"- dijo, haciendo una pausa para plantar un corto beso en su cuello. "Te amo."

Sora sonrió. "Yo también te amo."- dijo y cerró sus ojos.

Volvieron a sumirse en el cómodo silencio en que se encontraban antes. Yamato siguió disfrutando de las caricias que su mujer le proporcionaba. Le gustaba que lo mimaran, siempre y cuando se tratase de ella. Pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de Sora, abrazándola mas a él, mientras que con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar su suave rostro. Le encantaba sentirla y saberla suya.

"Estas diferente…"- dijo el rubio, sin pensarlo.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó extrañada, sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa.

"Estás diferente."- repitió.

Sora se movió para poder mirarlo a la cara. "¿Cómo que diferente?"- cuestionó, realmente confundida.

Yamato alzó la vista, sonriéndole. "No lo sé, solo… digamos que… te veo diferente, distinta, como más… _radiante_… De alguna manera se que estas distinta, solo lo sé."- dijo.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Yamato rió un poco. "En realidad, por ninguna razón en especial…"- dijo, luego su semblante se torno serio. "Algo en ti cambió, Sora… Ahora hay algo en ti, que antes no estaba…"- susurró.

Sora se sorprendió aun más, tras escucharlo. '¿Cómo puede…?' pensó. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"- preguntó tranquilamente.

"Lo sé, porque… puedo sentirlo."

Se miraron unos segundos, hasta que Sora desvió su mirada al techo.

"Realmente no esperaba que lo supieras… Después de todo, esa noche estabas ebrio."- dijo, calmadamente.

"¿De qué hablas?"- preguntó el rubio, no entendiendo hacia donde iba la conversación.

"Esa noche, hace dos meses, cuando me invitaste a cenar, te emborrachaste y tuve que llevarte a casa, ahí… bueno, tu sabes…"- dijo ella, aun rehusando a mirarle.

"Ahhh…"

"Pero comprendo que no lo recuerdes, así que no te preocupes."

Yamato se sorprendió al oírla decir eso, se apoyó en sus antebrazos, alzando la parte superior de su cuerpo, para quedar de frente con Sora. "Espera ¿tú crees que no lo recuerdo?"- dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Bueno, si… Digo, es obvio, después de todo, tú estabas ebrio… Pero está bien, ya no me importa…"- dijo algo apenada, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, se confundió. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Yamato le besó la mejilla. "Pero que tontita eres. ¿En serio creíste que no recordaría?"- dijo.

"Estas diciendo que tu…"

"¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo!"- exclamó, sonriendo de par en par. "Recuerdo absolutamente todo. Y me refiero a _todo_."

Sora, tras esa confesión se sentía más aliviada. "Yo creí que…"- dijo, sin terminar la frase.

"… Yo no recordaba."- dijo Yamato, terminando por ella. Sora asintió. "Bueno, eso explica el por qué de tus palabras tan hirientes."

"Lo siento…"- murmuró apenada.

Yamato la besó tiernamente. "No, mi Cielito. Eso ya pasó. Olvídalo ¿si?"- dijo tiernamente, ella solo asintió. "Desde ahora, solo vivamos el momento, el presente. ¿Te parece bien?"

Sora le sonrió. "Me parece bien."

Yamato rodó sobre sí mismo, cambiando su actual posición, dejando a Sora recostada sobre él. Sin embargo, Sora se movió, quedando a su lado, recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura. Yamato la envolvió con sus brazos, disfrutando de la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo.

"¿Yamato?"

"¿Mmm?"

Sora movió un poco su cabeza, para mirarlo. "Hay algo que… debo confesarte…"

Yamato hizo lo mismo. "Dime."

Sora comenzó a dudar. "Bueno…"- dijo. '¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decírselo? Sé que él no se enfadará, entonces… ¿Por qué?... No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué dudo?' pensó.

"¿Si…?"- dijo Yamato, tratando de darle ánimos.

Sora suspiró. "¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?"- dijo finalmente, sintiéndose decepcionada ante su falta de coraje.

"¿Respecto a qué?"- preguntó el rubio, confuso.

"Al divorcio, porque en un principio parecías que ibas a llegar hasta el final."- contestó, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Y así era."

"¿Entonces por qué cambiaste de opinión?"- preguntó intrigada, realmente tenia curiosidad con respecto al repentino cambio de opinión.

Yamato calló. Su expresión pasó a ser neutra, no mostraba ni la más mínima emoción. Sin embargo, Sora logró ver el miedo y el dolor, que había en sus ojos, antes de que los cerrara. Comenzó a temblar levemente, al rememorar esa terrible pesadilla. Sora se preocupó, no entendía aquel repentino cambio. ¿Qué le había pasado a Yamato para que cambiara de parecer con respecto al divorcio? Lo vio llevarse una mano a su rostro, cubriendo parte de este.

"¿Yamato?"- lo llamó, su actitud la estaba asustando.

Yamato no respondió, se sentó en la cama, haciendo a un lado cuidadosamente a Sora. Permaneció en silencio. Trataba por todos los medio, contener el llanto. No quería llorar, no quería mostrarse débil frente a ella. Se cubrió los ojos. ¡Él era un hombre fuerte! Sora se sentó a su lado, observándolo con preocupación. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar. ¿Pero por qué?

"¿Qué te sucedió, Yamato?"- preguntó, esperando que esta vez le respondiera.

"Soñé contigo."- dijo Yamato, como respuesta, con la voz quebrada.

Sora no dijo nada, dejaría que el continuara. Alcanzó la camisa del hombre, colocándosela, cubriendo su desnudez. Por el tono de su voz, podía decir que en cualquier momento, Yamato soltaría el llanto. Pero era obvio que no lo haría, ya que, desde que ella recordaba, jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable en su vida. Lo había visto llorar, silenciosamente, en el funeral de su padre, pero ahí no lucía tan vulnerable como ahora. Y eso le preocupaba mucho, además del hecho de que el hombre había comenzado a temblar como un niño asustado. ¿Qué había soñado para que estuviera así?

"Soñé… que nos divorciábamos…"- dijo con dificultad, respiró profundamente. "Luego, al salir de la oficina del abogado… tu subías a tu auto y… te ibas… Pero luego…"- no pudo seguir hablando, estaba empezando a revivir su pesadilla y no quería hacerlo.

"¿Luego que, Yamato?"

"Tenías un accidente…"- dijo en un susurro, respirando profundamente.

Sora lo miró confundida. ¿Un accidente?... ¿Eso soñó?... ¿Eso lo dejó así? No podía ser cierto, es decir, un accidente no es la gran cosa; además, solo había sido un sueño, nada más.

"Yamato, eso no es grave, los accidentes pasan…"- dijo, tratando de reconfortarlo.

Yamato negó efusivamente con la cabeza. "No, tu no entiendes… Un camión… un camión chocaba tu vehículo, lanzándolo unos metros hacia delante… Tan fuerte fue el impacto que… te estrellabas contra un árbol y… yo… con suerte alcancé a sacarte del auto antes de que este explotara…"- dijo, pausando para darse fuerzas y continuar. "Tú estabas muy, muy herida y sangrabas demasiado, pero por más que yo trataba no podía detener la sangre… Era desesperante y la ambulancia nunca llegaba…"

Yamato alzó la vista, se veía como ido, como si estuviera fuera de sí. Sora se le acercó un poco más, no sabía si debía abrazarlo o no, por lo que solo atinó a hablarle.

"Yamato…"- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

"Me sentí impotente, al no poder evitar tu sufrimiento; no podía hacer nada más que verte decaer y tratar de mantenerte consciente, pero era muy difícil, porque… tú estabas tan mal… tan débil…"- apretó sus puños. "Luego me decías algo sobre que te perdonara, no lo sé… Y empezabas a desfallecer lentamente… Yo traté… traté de mantenerte despierta, pero no lo conseguía y tu cerraste tu ojos… En ese momento, por más que te supliqué, tú no me respondías… Me sentía desesperado y miserable, al ver como tu… tu…"- rápidamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

"¿Yo que…?"- insistió la pelirroja.

"Tu morías."- dijo, dejando caer las lagrimas. "No pude evitar que murieras, Sora… ¡No pude evitar que murieras en mis brazos!"- gritó, agarrando su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Oh, Yamato…"

Sora lo abrazó, atrayéndolo hacia ella; al verlo así, sintió ganas de llorar con él, pero ahora era su turno ser fuerte. Yamato la abrazó fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, llorando como un bebé.

"No pude salvarte, no pude…"- susurraba una y otra vez.

"Tranquilo, Yama, fue solo un sueño, un mal sueño… nada más."- murmuró meciéndolo suavemente.

"Pero se sintió tan real… tan real…"- sollozó. "Aun puedo sentirte muriendo en mis brazos… Fue terrible… No soportaría si eso te pasara… No soporto la idea de perderte…"

"Nada pasará, te lo prometo… Nada me va a pasar… Tu nunca me vas a perder…"- le murmuró tiernamente.

Yamato continuó llorando, sin descanso, hasta que ya no dio más. Sora solo se dedicó a mecerlo y a susurrarle que todo estaría bien. Cuando Yamato logró calmarse, se quedó abrazado a Sora, dejando que ella le acariciara su cabello. Se sintió aliviado, al poder desahogarse, ya que no aguantaba la presión en su pecho.

"¿Estas mejor?"- le preguntó Sora.

"Si…"- le susurró. "Gracias, Cielo…"

"No tienes por qué dármelas, Yama. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti… Tú sabes que nunca me ha gustado verte tan mal… Y tú nunca te muestras débil, es por eso que no me gusta que estés así…"

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, hasta que Yamato rió un poco.

"Es curioso…"- dijo.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó Sora.

"Si lo pienso mejor, si bien el sueño se sintió real, era bastante irreal… Digo, los acontecimientos eran cosas que pueden pasar en la realidad, pero claramente modificadas al punto de ser imposibles; aunque la desesperación que sentí me impidió ver que solo se trataba de un sueño…"- dijo.

"Tal vez…"

"Estabas embarazada ¿sabes?"- dijo el rubio, de repente, acariciando el vientre de Sora levemente.

Sora se ruborizó ante la acción de su esposo. "Lo estoy."- murmuró, inconscientemente.

"Si, en mi sueño. Tenías alrededor de seis o siete meses. ¿Extraño no te parece?"- dijo, no escuchando realmente lo que su mujer le había dicho.

"No, Yamato, escúchame."- dijo, haciendo que se sentara frente a ella. "Realmente lo estoy."

Yamato la miró confundido. "¿Qué?"

"Estoy embarazada."

Yamato se sorprendió ante esa declaración. "¿Lo estas…?"- preguntó, aun no creyendo lo que escuchó.

Sora asintió suavemente, con un leve rubor.

"¿Cuánto…?"

"Dos meses."

Yamato solo asintió, tratando de digerir bien la noticia que le había llegado de golpe. Dos meses; su última noche juntos antes de aquel mal entendido, él la embarazó. Sora lo observó preocupada, Yamato la estaba mirando, pero no parecía verla realmente. Ella solo esperaba que su reacción fuera buena. Pero él no daba ningún indicio que le pudiera decir que era lo que pensaba. De repente, Yamato fijó su vista en ella.

"¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?"- preguntó, levemente molesto.

Sora bajó la mirada. "La verdad… hasta ayer, no pensaba decírtelo nunca… Pero hoy, solo esperaba el momento adecuado, aunque temía por tu reacción…"- dijo.

Yamato la observó unos segundos, luego sonrió. Tendrían otro bebé, una prueba más de su amor. Y a pesar de que ella tenía tan solo dos meses, tenía la ligera impresión de que sería niño; el niño que ellos querían. En un impulso, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, no queriendo que se alejara ni un centímetro más de su lado. Sora se sorprendió por su acción, ya que ella creía que él se había molestado, pero no fue así. Se dejó llevar por Yamato, quien la recostó sobre la cama, acomodándose a su lado, nunca soltando el abrazo, los cubrió a ambos con las sabanas.

"¿Te das cuenta de que nuevamente me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo?... ¿Y qué pudiste haberme privado de toda esta dicha?"- dijo Yamato, dulcemente.

Sora se ruborizó. "Si, pero… cuando no pensaba en decírtelo, yo estaba molesta y…"

"Lo sé, pero eso ya no importa. Lo único importante ahora es que vamos a tener otro bebé."

Yamato besó su frente y se acomodó para dormir. Sora sonrió e hizo lo mismo. Y luego de unos segundos, ambos estaban durmiendo profundamente.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Yaps! Eso fue, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

** Un millon de gracias a todos los que estal leyendo este fic y todos mis otras historias!**

**Gracias!**

_**Edit: 09.29.08**_


	4. IV

**Saludos a todos! He regresado, y con el cuarto capitulo de este fic. Jeje, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero como estoy en mi ultimo año de colegio, estoy hasta el cuello con cosas que hacer, asi que no se enojen, por fis! Ah, y estoy calculando que este fic tendra 6 o 7 capitulo, no estoy segura.**

**Otra cosa, para los que -tal vez- se preguntan por que el nombre de la hija de Yamato y Sora es Haruko en este fic y en SSM, eso es simple, al menos para mi... Veran, de todos los nombres que pense en ponerle a la pequeña, _Haruko_ era el que mas le quedaba, no se por que, pero eso pienso yo; eso y por el hecho que el nombre significa _Spring child_ o _Niño(a) de la Primavera_.**

**A proposito, el siguiente capitulo de SSM estara dentro de unos dias... si, si, se que me he tardado mucho, por eso le pido paciencia, es que en realidad el colegio me consume demasiado el tiempo...**

**Bueno, no tengo nada mas que informar, sigan con el fic!**

* * *

_**Previamente…**_

_Yamato besó su frente y se acomodó para dormir. Sora sonrió e hizo lo mismo. Y luego de unos segundos, ambos estaban durmiendo profundamente._

**ººººººººººººººº  
ººººººººººººººº**

**Capítulo IV**

**ººººººººººººººº**  
**ººººººººººººººº**

Yamato despertó lentamente, sintiéndose algo desorientado. Abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse mirando el piso de la habitación. Le dolía la cabeza, ahora se arrepentía de haberse dejado vencer por el llanto, pero ya no había caso. Se sentó en el piso, mirando a los alrededores; la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero eso se debía a que las cortinas estaban cerradas. Se puso de pie, amarrando la sabana que lo cubría a su cintura; caminó hacia el ventanal, corriendo las cortinas para que entrara la luz, la cual no era mucha, ya que estaba lloviendo. Sonrió ampliamente, volteándose hacia la cama, para despertar a su adorada esposa.

"Sora, mira es--"- calló al ver que, al contrario de lo que esperaba, no había nadie en la cama.

Se quedó de pie, mirando fijamente la cama. Y lentamente, el miedo comenzó a hacerse presente. Estaba seguro de que lo que vivió el día anterior no fue un sueño. ¿Entonces donde estaba Sora?... Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Y si ella lo había dejado? No, no podía ser, es decir, ella aun lo amaba, se lo había dicho. ¡No podía abandonarlo ahora! Con el terror corriéndole por las venas, tomó sus bóxers y se los puso, pero antes de poder alcanzar sus pantalones, algo lo detuvo. Un delicioso aroma.

"¿Qué…?"

Alzó la vista hacia la entrada de la habitación, encontrando la puerta entre abierta. Se acercó lentamente, abriéndola por completo. Definitivamente, alguien preparaba un delicioso desayuno, y era bastante obvio quien era ese alguien. Ya más calmado, bajó cuidadosamente al primer piso, haciendo el menor ruido posible. No quería ser descubierto.

Llegó a la planta baja e inmediatamente se percató de que su mujer tarareaba la melodía de una canción, pero no cualquier canción, era la que él había escrito para ella, hace ya aproximadamente catorce años o un poco menos. Caminó hasta la cocina, encontrándola ahí de pie, preparando una bandeja con el desayuno, vistiendo únicamente su camisa, la que le quedaba bastante grande. Continuó observándola, ampliando cada vez más su sonrisa, al ver como se movía de vez en cuando, mientras seguía tarareando. Tenía que admitir que Sora se veía sexy con prácticamente todo, pero cuando usaba una de sus camisas, se veía más adorable e irresistible que nunca.

'Ay, dios, como la amo.' pensó y no queriendo perturbarla, dio media vuelta y regresó a la habitación, de la misma forma en que salió, sin emitir el más mínimo sonido.

Al entrar en la habitación, tomó su suéter que estaba sobre un sillón que estaba allí, se lo colocó, acercándose al ventanal. Lo abrió levemente y salió al balcón. Estaba consciente de que su acción le traería problemas y que también podría pescar un resfrío, pero no le importaba; ver lo que estaba presenciando valía la pena. No sabía porque, pero de todas las estaciones del año, para él, el invierno era la mejor para ir a la playa; ver la lluvia caer en ese lugar, era grandioso. Siempre le provocaba una extraña sensación muy agradable.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Sora despertó al sentir el sonido de la lluvia golpear el vidrio del ventanal, aun algo dormida, se sentó, mirando a su lado, encontrando el lugar, donde se suponía debería estar el rubio, vació. Se inclinó lo suficiente para ver el piso, encontrando ahí a su rubio, durmiendo en el suelo. Soltó una pequeña risa, levantándose de la cama, sin hacer mucho ruido.

'Es increíble cómo puede seguir durmiendo así, después de caer de la cama.' pensó, saliendo de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Decidió preparar el desayuno antes de despertarlo, porque sabía que Yamato no despertaría hasta dentro de un buen tiempo. Lo curioso era, que a pesar de estar completamente feliz de que al fin los problemas habían terminado para bien, tenía la impresión de que olvidaba algo importante, pero no sabía qué. Agitó su cabeza ligeramente, no iba preocuparse por eso ahora, además, si realmente era importante, lo recordaría. Comenzó a preparar el desayuno, al tiempo que empezaba a tararear la melodía de la canción que hizo a los _Teen-age Wolves_ ganar la fama que querían, cuando recién comenzaron, la misma canción que Yamato hizo para ella, llamada _Tobira_. Tan sumida estaba en sus recuerdos de aquellos días, que se desconectó completamente del mundo a su alrededor. De repente comenzó a sentirse observada, tenía la pequeña impresión de saber a quién encontraría al voltearse, pero grande fue su sorpresa al hacerlo y no encontrar a nadie.

'Que extraño…'

Terminó de preparar la bandeja, verificando que no olvidaba nada, luego salió de la cocina yendo a la habitación. Encontró la puerta totalmente abierta, lo cual le pareció extraño, ya que ella la había dejado casi cerrada. Se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al sentir una brisa provenir desde el interior de la habitación, al entrar vio que Yamato ya no estaba donde ella lo vio al despertar y que el ventanal estaba abierto. Entonces se preocupó.

'¿Quiere enfermar?'

Lanzando un suspiro de resignación, dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y colocándose una bata, salió al balcón. Sopló una pequeña brisa, que la hizo abrasarse a ella misma. No entendía como Yamato podía estar así, con tan solo sus bóxers y un suéter, sin tener frío. Se acercó a él, silenciosamente, sorprendiéndose cuando este volteó hacia ella, sonriéndole.

"Hola, buenos días…"- susurró el rubio.

Sora se ruborizó. "¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí en el balcón?"- preguntó.

Yamato amplió su sonrisa. "Simple. Jamás confundiría tu dulce aroma."- dijo, extendiendo su brazo. "Ven aquí."

Sora le tomó la mano, dejándose guiar hasta él. Yamato la rodeó con sus brazos, protegiéndola del frío. Permanecieron en silencio un momento, hasta que Sora habló.

"¿Qué hacías aquí?"

"Veía caer la lluvia…"

Sora rió un poco. "No sé cuál es tu afán… ¿Por qué te gusta tanto ver como cae la lluvia?"

"Mmm… No lo sé, pero me gusta… Me relaja… Aunque me gusta más cuando cae aquí en la playa…"

Sora volteó curiosa a mirarlo, eso era algo nuevo para ella. "¿Por qué?"

Yamato la miró, sonriendo. "No sabría explicártelo, de hecho… no tengo una explicación… Pero cuando veo la lluvia aquí en la playa… siento algo, no sé, especial… Es un sentimiento extraño… Además, aquí la lluvia se ve hermosa…"- dijo, acercándose mas a Sora. "Pero no tan hermosa como tu…"- susurró.

"Si… supongo que tienes razón…"dijo. "Pero bueno, mejor entremos, no tengo intenciones de enfermar ahora y tampoco quiero que tu enfermes."

Sora llevó a Yamato al interior de la habitación, jalando de su mano. Cerraron el ventanal. Yamato se introdujo entre las sabanas, mientras veía a Sora acercársele con la bandeja. Una vez que ella estuvo a su lado, comenzaron a comer.

"Está delicioso."- comentó Yamato.

"Gracias."

Continuaron su desayuno en silencio. De pronto, Yamato notó algo extraño en Sora, la veía algo complicada, como si tuviera un problema; lo que le preocupó en seguida. Terminó de comer se le quedó mirando, pero ella parecía tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se percató de ello.

"¿Ocurre algo, Sora?"- preguntó.

Sora salió de golpe al oír su nombre. "¿Ah?"

"¿Algo te preocupa?"

"Bueno…"- suspiró. "La verdad, si… Pero lo curioso es que no sé que me tiene así de… inquieta…"- miró a Yamato, quien la escuchaba atentamente, así que prosiguió. "Tengo la impresión de que estoy olvidando algo importante, pero no sé que es…"

Yamato se le acercó peligrosamente, tomando la bandeja, la dejó en el piso, junto a la cama. Se volteó hacia Sora, abrazándola a su pecho, provocándole un sonrojo.

"Bueno…"- comenzó, muy meloso. "Si eso que estas olvidando fuera realmente importante, no lo hubieras olvidado… Así que no te preocupes, después de todo, tu siempre recuerdas lo que olvidas."- dijo, recostándola sobre la cama.

Sora estaba, curiosamente, nerviosa y muy sonrojada. Pero Yamato siempre tenía ese efecto en ella. 'Además del hecho que a tu lado no puedo pensar con claridad.' se dijo internamente. "Tal vez tengas razón…"- murmuró.

Yamato comenzó a darle cortos beso alrededor del rostro. "Bueno, entonces… Mientras… tanto… aprovecharemos… este día… para… seguir… _recuperando_… el tiempo… perdido…"- dijo entre besos.

"Muy…"- no pudo decir más, puesto que el rubio ya se había apoderado de su boca. '… bien.'

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Ya muy entrada la noche y después de un largo día muy _atareado_. Yamato y Sora se dieron un descanso.

Sora se acurrucó más al cuerpo de su esposo. "Fuiste muy dulce…"- murmuró.

"¿Mmm?... ¿Cómo dulce?"- preguntó Yamato, besando la frente de la mujer.

"Me refiero a que fuiste muy dulce y tierno mientras lo hacíamos."- dijo sonriendo.

"¿Y qué hay con eso?"

Sora rió ligeramente. "Bueno, es solo que… generalmente, cuando regresabas de tus viajes y _recuperábamos_ el tiempo perdido… siempre estabas ansioso… eras salvaje y apasionado…"- dijo con una sonrisa, rememorando esos días.

"¿Te molestaba?"- cuestionó el rubio interrumpiéndola.

"No, para nada."- respondió la pelirroja, dándole un beso en los labios. "Como iba diciendo, siempre eras así… Pero ahora, si bien aun fuiste apasionado, te comportaste más calmado, más tierno y delicado conmigo."

Yamato se ruborizó. "Ahhh… Eso… Pues… pensé que si no era tierno y cuidadoso, podría lastimarte y… ehh…"- dijo, claramente nervioso.

"Pero nunca antes me habías lastimado… ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo ahora?"

"No es eso… Es que no quiero que tengas problemas con el niño…"- dijo, ruborizándose aun más de lo que ya estaba.

'Es tan adorable.'

Sora se levantó, sentándose sobre el abdomen de Yamato; le sonrió tiernamente. "Yama, tengo dos meses de embarazo. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que será niño?"

Yamato sonrió. "Lo presiento."- dijo, posando sus manos en su cintura.

Y antes de poder hacer algo más, el móvil de Yamato comenzó a sonar. Ambos voltearon hacia la mesita que había junto a la cama, viendo como el aparato vibraba, mientras sonaba. Voltearon a verse, como tratando de decidir qué hacer.

"Yo no quiero…"- dijo Yamato, siendo el primero en hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

"Puede ser importante."- dijo Sora, estirándose para alcanzar el móvil. Miró la pantalla, sonriendo un poco. "Aquí tienes, es Takeru."

Yamato suspiró resignado y tomó el aparato; sabía que si su hermano no le daba una buena razón para llamarlo a esas horas y en _ese_ momento, le gritaría. "Takeru. ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado."- dijo.

Sora negó con la cabeza, reprochándole su forma de contestarle a su hermano; tomó la camisa del rubio y se la colocó. Yamato se sentó, aun con Sora sobre él, escuchando a su, muy alterado hermano. La pelirroja solo lo miraba curiosa.

"Takeru ¿Qué ocurre? Te oyes muy alterado… Oye, cálmate, dime que es lo que pasa…"- miró a Sora confundido. "¿Cómo que perdida? Pero si ella está a… Takeru… Takeru…"- suspiró. "¡Takeru, escúchame! Sora esta aquí conmigo… Si… Por supuesto que no lo contesta, lo dejó en la casa… En la cabaña… Si, la misma… Bueno pues, dile a los chicos que no se preocupen, porque ella está bien… ¿Quién?... Seguro…"- miró a Sora, indicándole que hablara por el móvil.

"¿Quién es?"

"Takeru dice que tu madre quiere hablar contigo."

Sora emitió un grito ahogado, llevándose las manos a la boca. "Oh dios… ¡Eso era lo que había olvidado!"- exclamó.

Yamato tenía una expresión de absoluta confusión. "¿Eh?"

"Mi madre llegaba hoy de las montañas, ya que tenía que viajar a Osaka por asuntos de su trabajo y como no podía llevar a Haruko, me dijo que la iría a dejar a casa antes de irse… Y como no me encontró ahí y tampoco en mi móvil…"

"Llamó a los chicos, pensando que podrías estar en casa de algunos de ellos. Siendo yo su última opción debido a lo ocurrido."

"Así parece."- tomó el móvil de Yamato y habló. "¿Aló?... Hola, mamá… Si… Lo sé, pero… No fue intencional… Lo siento, mamá, pero anteanoche, Yamato… No, no pasó nada malo, de hecho las cosas no podrían estar mejor… Sí, todo está bien entre nosotros…"- le dio una sonrisa a su rubio. "Gracias… ¿Por qué no la traes? Después de todo, ya te retrasaste… Muy bien, te espero… Nos vemos."- colgó.

"¿Y bien?"

Sora pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Yamato, recostando su cabeza en su hombro. "Tendremos compañía."

Yamato sonrió. "¿A qué hora llegará?"- preguntó.

"Dentro de una hora."

"Entonces descansemos un poco más, antes de que llegue."

Yamato se recostó de nuevo, acomodándose junto con Sora para descansar. Sin embargo, en cuanto Sora puso su cabeza en la almohada, se durmió. Yamato rió un poco al verla, pero en lugar de dormir con ella, se le quedó observando, como siempre solía hacerlo después de que se entregaban el uno al otro, cuidando de su sueño, procurando que no tuviera una mala noche. Acarició su mejilla tiernamente, mientras pensaba que estuvo a un paso de perder a la única razón que lo mantenía vivo, la única persona que lo comprendía completamente.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

La Sra. Takenouchi tocó el timbre de la casa, asombrada por su tamaño. Y es que, solo ahora entendía lo que Yamato le dijo el día que se casó con su hija.

"_No se preocupe Sra. Takenouchi. Yo me encargaré de que Sora tenga la vida que se merece."_- le había dicho.

Pero había cumplido, es decir, en unos pocos años, Yamato llenó de lujos a su hija: Se compraron una casa espaciosa y muy bonita, esta cabaña, entre otras cosas. Pero ella sabía que para Sora eso era algo sin importancia, lo material era algo pasajero, a ella le importaba las cosas que no se podían comprar; las pequeñas, pero muy significativas cosas. Como el amor de Yamato, por ejemplo, o su hija.

"_No me importa si vivimos en una mansión o en una pocilga, mientras Yamato esté a mi lado, yo seré feliz."_- le había dijo la pelirroja la noche anterior al matrimonio.

Y fue por eso que le costó creer que estuvieron a un paso de divorciarse. Pero eso ya era el pasado, afortunadamente.

"¡YA VOY!"- escuchó a un hombre gritar desde el interior de la cabaña; no necesitaba ser sabia para saber de quién se trataba.

Volteó a ver el vehículo, solo por si su nieta había despertado, pero no fue así. Fue una suerte que Taichi se haya ofrecido para traerla hasta aquí, ya que manejar desde la cuidad hasta la costa, le hubiera resultado muy agotador, considerando que la pequeña Haruko estuvo jugando dentro del auto hasta hace tan solo unos minutos. El moreno aun estaba dentro del auto, esperándola. Por suerte la lluvia había disminuido mucho desde que llegó, ahora era solo una llovizna. Sintió la puerta abrirse detrás de ella, se volteó solo para encontrarse a Yamato, vistiendo solo unos bóxers y un suéter.

"Hola, Sra. Toshiko."- dijo el rubio.

"Hola, Yamato. ¿Y Sora?"

Yamato sonrió. "Se quedó dormida poco después de hablar con usted."- dijo.

La Sra. Takenouchi suspiró. "Bueno. Haruko está durmiendo en el auto. Creo que será mejor que tú la bajes, yo ya no estoy para eso."- dijo, indicando hacia donde Taichi se había estacionado.

Yamato vio a su amigo dentro del vehículo y le hizo un gesto de saludo, al cual Taichi respondió igual. Tomó su chaqueta del perchero y caminó hacia el auto, seguido de la Sra. Takenouchi. Al llegar ahí, Taichi salió del auto, para abrir la cajuela.

"Sra. Takenouchi, entre al auto. Yo me encargaré de las maletas."- dijo el moreno.

"Muchas gracias, Taichi."

La Sra. Takenouchi se despidió de Yamato y se metió al auto. Yamato abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros, tomó a su hija en brazos, cubriéndola completamente con su chaqueta para que no se mojara por la llovizna. Cerró la puerta sin mayor dificultad y se encaminó hacia la cabaña. Taichi cerró la cajuela, tomó las maletas de la niña y siguió a su rubio amigo al interior de la residencia.

"Gracias, puedes dejar las maletas ahí."- dijo Yamato, colgando su chaqueta en el perchero, cuidando de no despertar a su hija, quien aun dormía en sus brazos.

"No hay problema… ¿Yamato?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Tú y Sora… Todo está bien ¿verdad?"

Yamato sonrió. "Si, ahora todo está bien."

Taichi le devolvió el gesto. "Me alegro amigo. Bueno, nos vemos."- dijo volteándose hacia la salida. "Saluda a Sora de mi parte."

"Seguro. Y dale saludos a Mimi de mi parte."

"Lo haré."- dijo el moreno, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Yamato subió a su habitación con su hija. Al entrar encontró a Sora aun durmiendo profundamente. Seguramente ella no despertaría hasta mañana. Depositó a la niña en la cama y fue por las maletas. Dejó las maletas sobre el piso, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, para no despertar a ninguna de las _Bellas durmientes_. Sacó de una de las maletas el pijama de su primogénita, y la cambió. La tomó en sus brazos nuevamente, para recostarla junto a Sora, cubriéndola con las sabanas. Estiró los cobertores, ya que estaba helando y no quería que sus _niñas_ enfermaran. Rodeó la cama, deteniéndose junto a esta. Comenzó a empujar la cama hacia la pared, dejándola pegada a esta; Sora estaba en medio de la cama y como no quería que Haruko cayera mientras dormía, no tuvo otra opción. Después de ver que no había nada más de que preocuparse, apagó la lámpara que estaba sobre el escritorio, se quitó el suéter y se metió en la cama, junto a Sora.

Suspiró. Hacía tiempo que no había movido esa cama hacia la pared, hace casi tres años. Bostezó, acomodándose mejor para dormir. Pensó que lo mejor era dormirse ya, un buen descanso le vendría bien. Después de todo por el que ha pasado en esos últimos meses, lo necesitaba.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

La mañana estaba muy fría y la lluvia aun no había cesado.

La pequeña Haruko comenzó a despertar debido a la iluminación de la habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama y abrió sus ojitos azules lentamente, mirando los alrededores. Ella recordaba esa habitación, estaba segura de haberla visto antes, pero no sabía cuándo. Miró a su lado, encontrándose con su madre dándole la espalda, entonces la confusión la invadió. Supuso que si despertaba a su madre, ella le diría en donde estaban y como había llegado ahí, ya que hasta donde recordaba, anoche estaba con su abuela. Pero la felicidad que sintió al verla de nuevo fue aun mayor; esos meses en las montañas la había extrañado mucho. Y sin dudarlo más, se acerco a la mujer, moviéndola del hombro.

"Mami…"- susurró, pero al no obtener respuesta, volvió a mover su hombro. "Mami, despierta…"- esperó alguna reacción, pero no obtuvo nada. "¡Despierta, mami, despierta!"- dijo, moviendo el cuerpo de su madre.

Sonrió amplia y felizmente, mientras veía como su madre comenzaba a despertar lentamente; se alejó un poco para después inclinarse sobre ella, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Sora abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para volverlos a cerrar debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana; soltó un leve quejido, tapándose los ojos con un brazo. Como detestaba despertar de manera inesperada; había escuchado la voz de su hija llamándola en sus sueños, lo cual la despertó, pero luego no escuchó nada más. Se volteó sobre la cama, quedando de espaldas. Se suponía que su madre iría a dejarle a su pequeñita la noche anterior, pero se sentía tan agotada que había terminado por dormirse poco después de hablar con su madre, por lo cual no sabía si esta había ido a dejar a Haruko o no. Tendría que preguntarle a Yamato cuando despertara. Frotó un poco sus ojos, para espantar el sueño y luego los abrió nuevamente, esperando encontrarse mirando hacia el techo. Pero en lugar de ver al techo de la habitación y para su gran sorpresa, se encontró mirando a un precioso par de ojos azules y que si no fuera por la infinita inocencia que expresaban esos ojos, los hubiera confundido con los de Yamato.

"Haruko…"- susurró.

Se quedó como hipnotizada observando a su hija, quien solo le sonreía tiernamente, aun así no dejaba de asombrarse cada vez que veía a la niña, su parecido con el rubio era increíble. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que en un solo parpadeo tenía a su hija abrazada a su cuello.

"¡Mami!"- exclamó la pequeña, besando la mejilla de su progenitora.

Sora, quien ya había salido de su shock inicial, se sentó sobre la cama, sentando a la niña sobre su regazo. "Buenos días, mi princesita."- dijo sonriéndole. "¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje a las montañas con la abuela?"

Haruko amplió su sonrisa. "¡Estuvo muy grandioso, mami! Pero te extrañé mucho… y a papi también."- dijo, susurrando la ultima parte, su semblante cambió a uno de nerviosismo en una fracción de segundos.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por Sora, quien se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su hija. Podía ver que algo le incomodaba a la niña, puesto que siempre jugaba con sus manos cuando se encontraba así, por lo que decidió esperar a que ella hablara, sabía que no era bueno presionarla y mucho menos si tenía el carácter de Yamato.

"¿Mami, puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Seguro. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Bueno…"- la pequeña hizo una pausa, miró a su madre un momento y luego soltó un suspiro. "Lo que pasa es que… la abuelita, mientras estábamos en las montañas, me dijo que… tenías problemas con papi… que ustedes tuvieron una discusión y por eso él se había ido de casa…"- dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Hasta ese punto de la conversación, Sora estaba más que confundida, se suponía que su madre no le diría nada a Haruko sobre eso (tampoco es como si importara ahora), ella se lo había prometido, a menos que haya sido por accidente; además Haruko debió haber visto a Yamato cuando despertó, entonces ¿por qué lucía tan triste?... Fue entonces que una idea se le vino a la mente… Miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie más… ¿En dónde estaba Yamato?... La voz de su hija la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

"Mami… ¿verdad que lo que dijo la abuelita no es cierto?"- preguntó esperanzada.

Sora le acarició la mejilla suavemente, dándole una sonrisa. "Si es cierto, pero…"- no pudo terminar su oración, debido a la sorpresa que se llevó al ver la expresión de desolación de Haruko, antes que bajara su mirada tristemente; tomó su pequeño mentón y la alzó para verla a los ojos. "Aun no he terminado, mi niña."- dijo.

"¿Eh?"

"Es cierto que hubo una pequeña discusión entre nosotros, pero… ahora todo está bien."- dijo, sonriendo.

Los ojos de Haruko brillaron esperanzados, mientras su expresión mostraba lo mismo. "¿En serio?. ¿Ya se reconciliaron?"- preguntó, la emoción reflejándose en su voz.

"Si."

"¡BIEEN!"- exclamó Haruko, abrazando a Sora efusivamente.

Luego de unos segundos de ese mini abrazo del oso, Haruko soltó el agarre, solo para ponerse a saltar sobre la cama, mostrando su felicidad sin importarle nada, ni nadie. Pero era obvio, los niños de esa edad eran así, demasiado expresivos y demasiado inquietos. Sora solo la observaba saltar de allá para acá, riendo un poco ante lo tremendamente energética que era su hija a esas horas de la mañana… y a cualquier hora del día, si lo pensaba bien. Finalmente, la niña se detuvo un momento, mirando a su madre directamente a los ojos. Curiosidad reflejada en cada una de sus facciones.

"¿Mami?"- dijo, adoptando una postura sumamente adorable.

"¿Dime, corazón?"

Haruko empezó a jugar con sus dedos. "Tu… de casualidad… ¿sabes dónde estamos?"- dijo, recibiendo solo una mirada confusa por parte de su madre. "Digo… esta habitación me parece familiar… estoy segura de haberla visto en algún lado, pero no recuerdo donde… ¿Tu sabes en donde estamos?"- dijo.

Sora sonrió. Era increíble que, a pesar de que Haruko había estado ahí solo un par de veces, cuando apenas tenía un año, recordara esa cabaña. Ya que no mucho niños recuerdan cosas que hayan visto a esa edad. Sin duda la pequeña rubia era una niña muy especial. Finalmente, mirando a su hija, asintió.

"¿En serio?. ¿Dónde?"- preguntó curiosa.

"Estamos en nuestra cabaña de la playa. Solíamos venir aquí durante el verano cuando tú eras más pequeña, pero después ya no había mucho tiempo para vacacionar."- dijo Sora, haciendo una pausa. "De hecho, me sorprende que recuerdes algo de eso."

De repente se escuchó una profunda y varonil voz proveniente desde la entrada de la habitación.

"¿Qué recuerde algo de qué?"

Sora y Haruko voltearon a ver hacia la entrada del cuarto, encontrándose con un muy sonriente, muy confundido y muy cargado Yamato, quien les traía un rico y abundante desayuno. Sora le dedicó una amorosa sonrisa, mientras que Haruko solo lo observaba, no creyendo lo que veía.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene que recordar?"- volvió a insistir Yamato, ahora más confundido, debido a la sonrisa de su mujer y al asombro de su hija. "¿Qué…?"- no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que fue interrumpido por un grito de felicidad.

"¡PAPIII!"

Ambos adultos vieron sorprendidos como la pequeña rubia, de dos saltos, se bajaba de la cama, corriendo hasta su padre, aferrándose fuertemente a su pierna en el instante en que llegó a su lado. Haruko tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su pequeño rostro, capaz de iluminar el mundo entero. Sora salió de su asombro y se levantó, caminando hacia su esposo. Al llegar a su lado le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

"Buenos días, amor."- susurro luego del beso, arrebatándole suavemente la bandeja de las manos. "Y no te sorprendas de la actitud de la niña, solo está feliz de ver a su padre."- agregó con una sonrisa.

"Buenos… días…"- logró decir el rubio, luego de salir de su estupor. Se arrodilló frente a su hija, sonriéndole cariñosamente. "Muy buenos días, mi princesita."- dijo.

Haruko pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre, abrazándolo con fuerza. "¡Papito, que bueno que estas aquí, te extrañe mucho!"- dijo.

"Yo también."

Yamato tomó a la niña en sus brazos y caminó con ella hacia la cama. Se sentó junto a su mujer, dejando a la niña entre ellos. Comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente, mientras decidían si se quedaban unos días más ahí en la cabaña o si regresaban a Odaiba. De repente, Yamato sacó un tema que Sora tenía casi en el olvido.

"¿Sora?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Le dijiste a Haru la sorpresa que le tenemos?"- preguntó sonriente.

Sora lo miró confundida, no entendiendo a lo que se refería. Mientras que Haruko miraba sonriente a él y a Sora, imaginándose mil y una cosa sobre que podía ser su sorpresa.

"¿Me tienen un regalo?"- pregunto la pequeña.

Yamato asintió. "Sip. Es un regalo a largo plazo."- dijo.

Solo entonces, Sora comprendió a que se refería Yamato. "¡Ah! Es cierto, por poco y lo había olvidado."- dijo.

Haruko se puso a saltar de la emoción. "¿Qué es?. ¿Qué es?"

"Tranquila…"- dijo Yamato, sentándola en su regazo.

"¿Recuerdas que fue le pediste a papá antes de que él hiciera su último viaje?"- preguntó Sora.

Haruko lo pensó unos cuantos segundos y luego asintió, mostrando una sonrisa.

"¿Qué fue?"

"Muchas cosas."- la niña sonrió.

Ambos adultos rieron ante la inocencia de su primogénita. Era increíble lo tierna que podía llegar a ser.

"Si, pero…"- Sora miró al rubio.

"¿Por qué no mejor adivinas que es lo que tenemos para ti?"- preguntó Yamato.

"Bueno… eehh… mmm… Es… un… ¿autito?"- dijo, mirando a sus padres.

Yamato negó con la cabeza.

"¿Un perrito?"

"No."- dijo Sora.

"¿Un gatito?"

"Intenta de nuevo."- dijo Yamato.

"¿Un poni?"

Ambos adultos negaron.

Haruko cambió su expresión a una pensativa, realmente trataba de recordar que era lo que había pedido, pero es que había pedido tantas cosas. Miró a sus padres, quienes la observaban expectantes. Siguió en su intento de recordar, hasta de la nada una idea se formó en su cabecita, idea que estaba segura era la correcta. Miró a su padre, luego a su madre y finalmente, desvió su mirada al vientre de su madre. Volvió a levantar la mirada, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojitos.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, a mi si! Jeje, bueno, no se cuando subire el otro... tal ves me tarde o tal ves no, no se...**

**Ya, me despido, nos vemos!**

_**Edit: 09.29.08**_


	5. V

**Hola a todos!! He regresado, no estaba muerta, y le traigo el quinto capitulo de BTYH!! Que emocion!! Realmente lamento la tardansa, pero en serio no fue intencional, estos ultimos meses de colegio fueron terribles y con el examen de ingreso a la universidad a la vuelta de la esquina, estaba con los nervios de punta (aun lo estoy!), eso adeamas del hecho que no tenia ideas para este capitulo, influyeron en el por que del retraso.**

**Pero ya esta aqui, no es genial?! A que si. Y como lo habia previsto, este es el penultimo capitulo, uno mas y se termina el fic, snif, que pena!**

**Un millon de gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, esto va dedicado a todos los que esperaron con paciencia este capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Ahora, por favor, lean y comenten!! **

* * *

_**Previamente…**_

_Haruko cambió su expresión a una pensativa, realmente trataba de recordar que era lo que había pedido, pero es que había pedido tantas cosas. Miró a sus padres, quienes la observaban expectantes. Siguió en su intento de recordar, hasta de la nada una idea se formó en su cabecita, idea que estaba segura era la correcta. Miró a su padre, luego a su madre y finalmente, desvió su mirada al vientre de su madre. Volvió a levantar la mirada, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojitos._

**ººººººººººººººº  
ººººººººººººººº**

**Capitulo V**

**ººººººººººººººº  
ººººººººººººººº**

"¿Un… hermanito…?"- preguntó en susurró, que apenas se escuchó.

Yamato y Sora se miraron mutuamente, luego voltearon hacia su niña y le sonrieron. Haruko abrió enormemente sus ojos ante la sorpresa. Había dado justo en el blanco. Sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a dar saltos por toda la cama, no importándole mostrar su emoción.

"¡Si, si!. ¡Voy a tener un hermanito, voy a tener un hermanito!"- dijo, mientras saltaba. De repente se arrojó a los brazos de su madre. "¡Muchas gracias, mami!"- dijo.

Sora rió ligeramente. "No tienes por qué darme las gracias, corazón; además no fui solo yo, papi también puso de su parte."- dijo.

Haruko se echó a los brazos de su padre. "¡Muchas gracias a ti también, papi!"- dijo.

Yamato acarició su cabeza. "No hay necesidad de darlas."- dijo. "¿Sora?"

"Dime."

Yamato dejó a la niña a su lado y comenzó a revolver su café nerviosamente. "Ehh… Lo que pasa es que… Bueno, veras, creo que sería mejor volver a Odaiba, porque… ehhh… no hay mucho que hacer aquí y… mi descanso termina mañana… y bueno… eso…"- dijo, mirando a la pelirroja de reojo.

Sora lo miró con ternura y sonrió. "Está bien, Yamato, ya no tienes que preocuparte de que me moleste del hecho que tengas que trabajar, en serio… De hecho, quería disculparme por eso, no debí haber actuado como lo hice."- dijo.

Yamato sintió alivio al ya no tener ese peso encima. "Hey, no tienes que disculparte, tú tenías razón en estar molesta; actué mal, yo te debo una disculpa."- dijo, sonriéndole.

Haruko solo miraba curiosa la conversación de sus padres, mientras comía su desayuno.

"La culpa fue de ambos. Pero bueno, mejor dejemos lo pasado en el pasado, dediquémonos a vivir el presente y a pensar en el futuro."- dijo Sora.

"Me parece una excelente idea."- dijo, besándole la mejilla.

"Quiero volver a casa, quiero ver a Daichi."- dijo Haruko tranquilamente, interrumpiendo la conversación de sus padres.

Yamato miró a su hija de una manera suspicaz. "¿Daichi?"- preguntó.

Sora soltó una risita casi inaudible, al notar el tono de voz de Yamato; estaba segura que su actitud de padre sobre protector y celoso estaba a un paso de salir a flote. Por lo tanto decidió que no era bueno interferir en ese momento, de cualquier manera, su pequeña hija podía con esa actitud de su esposo.

Haruko, ajena a lo que vendría luego de su respuesta, se limitó a contestar inocentemente. "Si, Daichi."

Yamato arqueó ligeramente una ceja. "Daichi… ¿Cómo… Daichi Yagami?"- volvió a preguntar.

"Si… El hijo de tío Taichi y tía Mimi… Mi mejor amigo."- respondió la pequeña, recién comenzando a sospechar de la actitud de su progenitor.

"¿Tu mejor amigo?... ¿Solo eso?"

Haruko miró a su padre en forma suspicaz, colocando la misma expresión que él. "Si… ¿Por qué?"- dijo.

Yamato ladeó un poco la cabeza. "¿Segura que no son algo más?"

"¿Uh?"- ahora si estaba confundida. "¿Algo más?"

Sora decidió que era el momento perfecto para intervenir, ya que Yamato se estaba extralimitando. "Yamato…"- dijo, reprochándole con la mirada.

"No, Sora, no te metas, deja que responda."

"Yamato, tiene cuatro años."- dijo la mujer, tocándole el hombro.

"Oh no, no me vengas con eso de que aun es muy niña, porque a ti te gustaba Taichi a esa edad y él es tu mejor amigo."- dijo el rubio, tratando de hacerle entender el por qué de su reacción.

"Por supuesto que Taichi me gustaba, pero eso era diferente."- dijo Sora. "Él me gustaba solamente como amigo, era muy amable conmigo y me hacía reír. Además, te recuerdo que tu también eras mi amigo y tú me gustaba más que Taichi, pero yo en ese entonces no tenía idea que era lo que realmente sentía por ustedes, para mí era lo mismo."- explicó.

"Pero la edad no tiene importancia. Cuando te conocí lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que eras la niña mas adorable que jamás había visto y supe inmediatamente que sentía algo por ti."

"Por favor, Yamato, no mientas… Tú me habías dicho que el momento en que te percataste que sentías algo por mí, fue después de nuestra primera aventura en el Digimundo y que no sabías que era exactamente."- dijo, pero ella no se percató que la conversación estaba cambiando el rumbo lentamente.

Yamato tampoco se percató de eso. "Bueno… mentí."- murmuró.

Sora lo miró sin creerle. "¿Qué?"- cuestionó.

El rubio suspiró. "Sora, en realidad no mentí al decirte eso… no del todo, es solo que… tuve que _modificar_ un poco la verdad."- dijo, nerviosamente. 'Tal vez no debí decirle eso, pero tarde o temprano se iba a enterar…' pensó.

"Explícate… ahora."- exigió la mujer, claramente molesta.

"Bueno, veras… Cuando te conocí, como ya te había dicho, lo primero que pensé es que eras la niña mas adorable que jamás había visto e inmediatamente quise ser tu amigo, pero con mi previo conocimiento de niñas en ese entonces, tuve algo de miedo… Todas las niñas que conocía en ese tiempo solo querían besarme y eso me aterraba… Digo ¡tenía cuatro años!... Por eso mis amistades solo se reducían a niños, pero cuando aquel día en el parque te acercaste a mí y me dijiste que fuéramos amigos, me sorprendí e inmediatamente empecé a sentir cariño hacia ti…"- hizo una pausa, ordenando sus ideas, hasta que algo captó su atención. "¿De qué te ríes?"

Sora negó con la cabeza, calmando un poco su risa. "Es que… aun recuerdo la expresión que tenías en ese momento, como si estuviera pasando ahora… Te veías tan lindo ahí, todo nervioso y sonrojado, tan tímido… y adorable también. Pero adelante, prosigue."- dijo entre risas.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Yamato. "Si… Bueno, como decía… Luego me presentaste a Taichi y con el tiempo los tres éramos casi inseparables. Admito que en ese entonces sentía celos de él, ya que te conocía mejor y yo quería conocerte así, pero bueno… ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que jugábamos en el patio del jardín infantil y tropezaste con el balón?"

Sora asintió. "Si… ¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Bueno, cuando Taichi empezó a reír, diciendo lo torpe que eras al tropezar con el balón y eso, créeme que sentí unas enormes ganas de hacerle callar de un solo golpe, pero mi preocupación por ti fue más fuerte y corrí a ver si estabas bien… Al llegar a tu lado, vi como sollozabas por tu rodilla lastimada, entonces pensé que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no verte llorar, nunca me gustó verte llorar…"

"Lo recuerdo. Tú me cargaste hasta la enfermería solo, sin la ayuda de Taichi, porque yo estaba enfadada con él y tu también."

"Si. Y mientras veía a la enfermera curar tu rodilla, pensé que siempre trataría de protegerte de algún peligro… Fue ahí cuando me percate de que sentía algo por ti, diferente a lo que sentía por mis otros amigos, eran mucho más grandes mis sentimientos por ti… Al principio pensé que se debía a que eras mi mejor amiga, pero Taichi era mi mejor amigo y por él no sentía eso, entonces me confundí, no supe que era, pero no le di importancia… Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ser tu mejor amigo siempre, ya que así siempre estaríamos juntos y yo siempre podría protegerte… Pasó el tiempo y luego vino la catástrofe en Hikarigaoka y después de eso el divorcio de mis padres…"- dijo, con un deje de melancolía en su voz.

"Yamato…"

"Sora… La razón por la cual me vi en la necesidad de… _modificar_… un poco la verdad, es porque esa época de mi vida fue muy difícil para mí… El divorcio de mis padres es algo de lo cual no me gusta pensar y debido a eso, trato de no recordar mucho esa etapa de mi vida… ¿Entiendes ahora?"

Sora asintió lentamente, luego le sonrió. "Si… Ahora entiendo porque… _modificaste_… la verdad un poquito."- dijo, con algo de gracia.

"Que alivio…"- dijo Yamato, suspirando.

Sora comenzó a reír, Yamato se le unió después. Haruko, por su parte, había estado observando en silencio toda la pequeña conversación de sus padres, aunque no estaba atenta a eso, pues aun pensaba en lo que su progenitor le había dicho con respecto a su amistad con Daichi. Estiró su pequeña mano, y jaló de la manga del suéter de su padre, atrayendo la atención de los adultos.

"¿Cómo algo más?"- preguntó, completamente confundida.

"¿Ah?"- fue la respuesta de sus padres.

"¿Cómo algo más?"- repitió la pequeña.

Yamato pensó un momento en cómo explicarle a la pequeña, hasta que finalmente encontró la mejor forma de hacerlo. "Bueno, veras, cielito, me refería--"

"Yamato…"- interrumpió Sora.

"Sora, déjame explicarle."- dijo, luego se volteó hacia la niña, que aun lo miraba confundida. "Me refería a que si Daichi te gusta lo suficiente como para que ustedes se casen. ¿Me entiendes?"

Sora suspiró resignada. Yamato no tendría remedio, era un caso perdido; siempre sería extremadamente celoso en todo lo que se relacionara con ella y con la niña. Haruko, por su parte, estaba procesando lo que su padre le había dicho, pero no lograba entenderlo del todo. ¿A qué se refería con que se casen?

La pequeña ladeó un poco su cabeza, mirando fijamente a su padre. "Papi, no te entiendo."- dijo seriamente.

Sora comenzó a reír ante la inocencia de la niña. Haruko tenía una expresión de absoluta seriedad, la misma expresión que tenía Yamato, y se veía completamente adorable. Motivo principal por el cual no pudo contener la risa. Yamato trató de mantener la mirada de su hija, fallando miserablemente. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, pasando su mano por su cabello; un habito que tenía cuando se sentía frustrado.

"Te lo advertí… Aun es muy pequeña para saber de esas cosas…"- murmuró Sora.

Yamato la miró de reojo, luego respiró profundamente, viendo a su hija. "A ver… Mmm… Quiero decir, que si Daichi te gusta tanto como para pasar el resto de tu vida con él."- dijo.

Sora aun reía, pero no abiertamente; trataba de contener su risa.

Haruko pensó un momento, hasta que finalmente entendió a lo que su padre se refería. "¡Quieres decir que nosotros somos como tú y mami, con besos y abrazos!"- dijo emocionada, ya que por fin había entendido a su padre.

"¡Exacto!"

La expresión de la pequeña pasó a ser de una de alegría, a una de desagrado. "¡Ugh! Eso no se puede, es mi amigo."- dijo.

"Créeme que yo dije lo mismo cuando era pequeño. Y mírame ahora."- acotó el mayor.

Haruko lo miró confundida nuevamente. Pero Sora ya no estaba para más charlas de ese tema. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado ver a Yamato perder contra Haruko… de nuevo.

"Bueno, Yamato, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?"- dijo la pelirroja.

"¿Con respecto a qué?"

"Me refiero a si nos vamos a quedar unos días más, o regresamos a la cuidad. Porque tú debes empezar a trabajar y yo no puedo posponer más mi trabajo."

Yamato se tomó su tiempo para responder. Observó como su mujer se levantaba de la cama, con la bandeja del desayuno y la dejaba sobre el escritorio, para luego volver a su lado. Meditó un poco la situación. Era cierto que debía volver a trabajar, no que tuviera ganas de hacerlo, pero dudaba que su jefe le alargara el descanso, que había sido bastante. Así que no tuvo otra opción que optar por lo más conveniente para todos; regresarían a Odaiba, además no era como si hubiera mucho que hacer ahí.

"Creo… que lo mejor es que regresemos. Aquí no hay mucho que hacer y ambos nos tenemos que poner al día con nuestros trabajos, Haruko pronto tendrá que volver al jardín de niños… Pero trataré de no trabajar demasiado."- dijo finalmente.

Sora le sonrió. "Muy bien, en ese caso, será mejor que empecemos a prepararnos para volver ¿no te parece?"

Yamato asintió. Haruko empezó a saltar por la cama, feliz de que volverían a su casa, ya que así vería a sus amigos de nuevo. Sora comenzó a ordenar las cosas de la niña, aunque no era mucho lo que había que ordenar, solo tenía que elegir la ropa con la que vestiría a su hija y listo. Yamato por su lado, se dio cuenta que ni él, ni Sora, habían traído algo aparte de sus ropas, por lo que lo único que harían sería dejar ordenada la cabaña, ya que estaba _bien_ desordenada, en especial la habitación matrimonial. Rió para sus adentros.

Se levantó de la cama y estiró su cuerpo. "Sora, iré a darme una ducha."- dijo, recogiendo el resto de su ropa.

"Seguro, date prisa."

"Si. Y no te preocupes por la habitación, la ordenaré yo."- dijo, deteniéndose en la entrada del cuarto, se volteó a ver a su mujer de una forma seductora. "Ahora, claro que si quieres ahorrar tiempo, puedes bañarte conmigo, a mi no me molestaría."- sugirió.

Sora se ruborizó completamente. "No digas eso, Yamato, esta la niña… Y ya ve a bañarte."- dijo avergonzada, arrojándole un almohada que tenía cerca.

Yamato recibió el impacto de la almohada y salió del cuarto, riendo de buena gana. Sora suspiró resignada. Yamato no tendría remedio, no que le molestara su forma de ser. Terminó de vestir a su hija y la depositó en el suelo, arreglándole algunos detalles.

"Listo. Ve a jugar por ahí, o a ver televisión."- le dijo.

"¡Bien!"- dijo la pequeña y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Sora fue tras de ella. "¡No molestes a tu padre!"- dijo, viéndola perderse por el pasillo. "Ay dios, esa niña…"- suspiró y dio media vuelta, observando la habitación. "Muy bien, creo que mejor ordenaré esto antes de que Yamato termine su baño."- y con eso, comenzó a ordenar las cosas.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Yamato salió del cuarto de baño unos minutos después, vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior y sus pantalones, ya que su adorada esposa tenía puesta su camisa; tenía una toalla en la cabeza, con la cual secaba su rubio cabello. Se estaba haciendo la idea de que iba a tener que ordenar toda la casa y de paso dándose ánimos para hacerlo. Pero al llegar a la habitación, se llevó una gran sorpresa. El cuarto estaba limpio y ordenado, todo en su lugar. Estaba seguro de haberle dicho a Sora que él se encargaría de todo.

'Es tan terca…' pensó, suspirando en resignación.

Yamato iba a dar un paso hacia delante, cuando Haruko pasó corriendo a su lado. La pequeña se arrojo a la cama, con cuaderno y lápiz en mano, y comenzó a dibujar.

"Haruko…"- dijo el rubio, tratando de, por primera vez, reprenderla.

"¿Qué, papi?"- preguntó la pequeña, mirándolo con una adorable sonrisa; lo que hizo desechar cualquier intención de su padre de reprenderla.

Yamato suspiró. "No corras dentro de la casa…"- dijo.

Haruko asintió. "Si, papi."

El hombre volvió a suspirar. Sabía que la niña volvería a correr dentro de la casa de cualquier forma.

"Deberías imponerte más, Yamato. No dejes que la niña te controle."

Yamato se volteó, solo para ver a Sora sonreírle y pasar por su lado, entrando a la habitación. El rubio la siguió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Bueno, es difícil enojarse con ella cuando sonríe así. Debes admitir eso."- dijo.

"Si. Pero… aun así, no esperes que yo sea siempre la mala de la película, no sería justo."

"De acuerdo… Creí que acordamos en que yo ordenaría todo."- dijo el hombre, sentándose sobre la cama.

Sora tomó sus ropas y volteó a ver a Yamato. "Si, pero quise hacerlo, así que no te molestes."- le sonrió y salió de la habitación hacia el cuarto de baño.

Yamato suspiró, negando con la cabeza. 'Mujeres…'

Sora salió de la ducha unos minutos después, ya lista y arreglada para partir. Le entregó la camisa a Yamato, para que este pudiera terminar de vestirse. Y cuando estuvieron listos y todo lo de la casa estuviera en su lugar, partieron en dirección a Odaiba.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, dentro de lo que cabía. Haruko iba jugando en el vehículo, durante la mayor parte del viaje, hasta que el cansancio le ganó y se quedó dormida. No tardaron mucho en llegar a Odaiba, considerando, claro, que no había mucho tráfico, por no decir casi nada. Al llegar a su casa y como era de esperarse, Yamato terminó bajando todas las cosas del auto, ya que Sora había llevado a Haruko, quien aun dormía, dentro de la casa. Yamato se tomó su tiempo en entrar al lugar, observándolo a unos metros de la puerta de entrada. Su hogar, finalmente, y después de tanto tiempo, estaba de vuelta en su hogar. Y sin perder otro segundo, entró en _su_ casa, en _su_ hogar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí e inmediatamente se vio envuelto en un cálido abrazo, al cual él correspondió gratamente, luego de depositar la maleta sobre el piso.

"No sabes cuan vacía se sentía la casa cuando no estabas aquí."- susurró Sora.

Yamato suspiró. "Y tú no sabes cuan vació me sentía yo al no estar junto a ti."- dijo, alejándose un poco; sonrió. "Volveré enseguida."

Sora lo miró confundida. "¿A-a dónde vas?"- preguntó algo desconcertada.

"Solo iré por mis cosas al departamento que alquilé. No te alteres."- dijo, volteándose hacia la puerta.

"Oh… Bien, no tardes."

Yamato solo le sonrió, asintiendo levemente. Luego salió de la casa. Sora suspiró aliviada. La verdad era que sí se había alterado un poco al oírlo decir que volvería enseguida, ya que por un breve momento creyó que realmente todo lo que había pasado fue solo un dulce sueño, del que estaba segura no querría despertar. Pero no, era real, aunque le pareciera lo contrario. Tomó la maleta de Haruko y se encaminó a la habitación de la pequeña. Al entrar ahí, Sora vio divertida, riendo ligeramente, como Haruko se movía en su sueño; la pequeña tenía sus mismos hábitos para dormir. Suspiró entre resignada y divertida.

"Solo espero que este bebé que viene en camino sea un poco más tranquilo…"- susurró, pero realmente dudaba si lo que ella quería se cumpliera, pero bueno, tampoco era como si se quejara.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Yamato entró al pequeño departamento que había estado alquilando durante aquellos tormentosos meses. Lo observó detenidamente, casi como si lo desconociera, como si le costara creer que había estado viviendo un tiempo ahí. El lugar no tenía muebles, pero él, en su depresión, no creyó que le hicieran falta. Se adentró en el departamento, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación. Abrió la puerta y se encontró nuevamente con un cuarto vacío, excepto por el futón que había en el piso, lo que era su cama, y su maleta. Aquel lugar siempre le pareció, y le parecerá, muy frío; no era acogedor, no era algo que él pudo haber llegado a llamar _su hogar_, ya que Sora no estaba ahí. Pero, a pesar de cuanto detestó estar ahí, tuvo que soportarlo, porque simplemente no podía dormir en la calle. Pero ya no tendría que soportarlo más, no, ya no más. Tomó su maleta y, con una última mirada al cuarto, salió del lugar. Tenía que hablar con el dueño, para informarle que se iba y luego de eso, volvería a la vida que él deseaba junto a ella, junto a Sora.

Minutos más tarde, Yamato iba de camino a su hogar. Iba pensando en cómo su relación había terminado en lo que era ahora. Un error, podría ser, o un milagro, no lo sabía, pero no quería saberlo. Solo quería disfrutar de lo que ahora estaba viviendo. Y sin darse cuenta, cuando logró salir de su ensimismamiento, ya había llegado a su destino. Entró a la casa y enseguida se dirigió a la habitación de Haruko, donde se imaginó que estaría Sora. Pero al llegar ahí, no la vio por ningún lado.

"Mmm… ¿Dónde…?"

Fue a su habitación y tal como esperaba, la encontró ahí, recostada sobre la cama, boca abajo. Parecía estar dormida. Yamato dejó la maleta sobre el piso y caminó cuidadosamente hacia la cama, para así no despertar a Sora. Colocó su rodilla en el borde del colchón, apoyando sus brazos a los costados de Sora, se inclinó lentamente hacia ella, hasta que besó su mejilla con suavidad. Sora sonrió ante eso, abriendo sus ojos, sorprendiendo a Yamato.

"Creí que estabas dormida, por eso no hice ruido…"- dijo el hombre.

Sora amplió su sonrisa. "No lo estaba, solo descansaba un momento, pero gracias por tener consideración."- dijo, volteándose para quedar recostada de espaldas.

Yamato la bombardeó con besos al instante, provocando una leve risa en su mujer. Sora no podía evitar pensar que Yamato era, en ocasiones, como un niño grande. El rubio detuvo sus besos y se recostó junto a Sora, acurrucándose en su pecho.

"Mañana es el cumpleaños de Haruko."- dijo Sora.

Yamato asintió. "Tratare de terminar todo lo que debo hacer en la oficina para salir lo antes posible."

"Hagámosle una fiesta sorpresa. Le encantan."

"Si… ¿Pero quién la mantendrá ocupada durante la mañana?"

Sora lo miró sonriente de una forma inocente. Yamato suspiró resignado, captando el mensaje perfectamente.

"La llevaré conmigo al trabajo."

"Gracias."- dijo, besando su mejilla.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de par en par, y un pequeño _remolino_ entró a la habitación, arrojándose sobre los mayores. Haruko sonrió ampliamente, acomodándose entre sus padres. Y sus siguientes palabras hicieron que su padre frunciera el ceño y que su madre riera de buena gana.

"Quiero ver a Daichi."- pronunció su tierna vocecita.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Yamato, tal y como lo había prometido, llevó a Haruko con él a su trabajo. Su jefe estaba encantado, ya que había conocido a la niña una vez, cuando esta era un bebé y al verla ahí, ya más grande, no pudo evitar alegrarse. Y aun cuando la pequeña rubia hizo destrozo tras destrozo en la central de la NASA que había ahí en Japón, el hombre mayor no podía enojarse con ella. Lo cual Yamato agradecía profundamente, ya se imaginaba la cuenta que tendría que pagar por lo destrozado por su hija. Afortunadamente, Yamato terminó justo a tiempo todo el papeleo que debía hacer, estaban ya en la hora de irse a su casa; y para entonces, Haruko estaba jugando con su osito de peluche.

"Muy bien, es hora de irnos, cielito."- dijo Yamato, recogiendo sus cosas.

Haruko dio un salto, bajándose del sillón en el que estaba. "¡Sí!"

Yamato cogió de la mano a su hija y salió de la oficina, se despidieron de todos y se disculparon con su jefe, a pesar de que este le insistió en que no se preocupara por lo que la niña hizo. Y se encaminaron a su casa. Al llegar ahí, Haruko se llevó la sorpresa más grata de su corta vida. Abrazó a su progenitor y luego corrió a abrazar a su progenitora. Todos sus amiguitos estaban ahí (que, por el momento, solo eran los niños de los elegidos), junto con sus padres; para celebrar su tan ansiado cumpleaños.

Todos los elegidos estaban presentes.

Taichi y Mimi Yagami, junto con su hijo mayor, Daichi (que tenía la edad de Haruko, solo era meses mayor que ella), y su hijo menor, Touma (que era dos años menor que su hermano); ellos tenían planeado casarse dos años después de sus mejores amigos (Yamato y Sora), pero tuvieron que adelantar la boda al enterarse de que Mimi estaba embaraza, por lo que se casaron un año antes de lo previsto.

Takeru y Hikari Takaishi, junto con sus hijos, los gemelos, Tenchi (que era igual a su padre) y Hikaru (que era igual a su madre), ambos de dos años y medio; ellos, al igual que los Yagami, tuvieron que casarse por que Hikari se embarazó, con la diferencia que el embarazo coincidió con la fecha que tenían prevista para la boda y no tuvieron que hacer ninguna modificación.

Ken y Miyako Ichijouji, junto con su hija mayor, Minami (que era igual a su madre, solo el color de pelo y de ojos era diferente) de siete años y su hijo menor, Osamu (que era igual a su padre, solo el color de pelo y de ojos era diferente) de cuatro años; ellos fueron los primeros en contraer matrimonio y lo hicieron a temprana edad (diez y ocho y diez y nueve años respectivamente), luego de que los padres de Miyako se enteraran de que su hija había quedado embarazada y, aunque al comienzo se les hizo muy difícil su vida, con la ayuda de sus amigos lograron salir adelante.

Daisuke era el único elegido que estaba casado y no tenía hijos hasta el momento, pero no tenía prisa, ya habría tiempo para eso, era lo que siempre decía; además solo llevaba un año casado, su esposa era una compañera que tuvo durante la universidad, su nombre era Kumiko.

Y en cuanto al resto; Iori estaba comprometido con una joven llamada Yuka, con la cual planean casarse dentro de un año, cuando ella termine sus estudios; Jyou también estaba comprometido, con una joven llamada Keiko, pero estos aun no tenían una fecha para la boda; y Koushirou solo tenía una novia misteriosa de la que ninguno de los elegidos sabía nada por el momento.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Haruko!"- dijo uno de los niños, era moreno y tenía un cabello alborotado, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que era hijo de Taichi, era su copia exacta.

"Gracias, Daichi."- dijo la pequeña rubia.

Luego de eso los niños se fueron a jugar al patio trasero, sus padres siguiéndolos lentamente.

Estaba demás decir que los adultos felicitaron al matrimonio Ishida por estar nuevamente juntos y sin problemas. _Como siempre debió ser_, les habían dicho. Los comentarios no se esperar; Taichi les dijo que había sido una estúpida decisión el haber pensado en el divorcio, que esa no era la solución a los problemas. Aquel sermón le llegó directamente a Sora. Pero claro, Yamato no se quedó sin un reproche; y Mimi se encargó de dárselo, diciéndole que como fue posible que él no hiciera nada para evitar que aquellos problemas se salieran de control, como lo habían hecho. Ambos, Yamato y Sora, solo podían sonreír apenados; sabían perfectamente que con sus amigos no se podía discutir. Y luego de una serie de sermones y más, voltearon toda su atención a sus respectivos hijos.

"Oye, Daisuke…"- dijo Hikari de repente, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Si?"- replicó el antiguo líder de la segunda generación.

"¿Dónde está Kumiko? Creí que vendría."

"Es cierto, Daisuke. ¿Por qué no vino?"- dijo Taichi.

Daisuke suspiró. "Su madre está enferma y tuvo que quedarse a cuidarla."

"Ahhh…"

El grupo luego dirigió su mirada hacia Iori, que al entender la pregunta no hablada, solo se limitó a responder. "Yuka tiene un examen muy importante mañana, así que está estudiando en su casa."- dijo.

Nuevamente, el grupo dirigió su atención hacia Jyou. "Keiko tenía que trabajar, le tocó el turno de la tarde en el hospital."- dijo este simplemente.

"Y dinos, Koushirou…"- comenzó Mimi. "¿Cuándo vamos a conocer a tu chica misteriosa?"- preguntó.

"Cuando regrese del extranjero."

El grupo siguió hablando de los días de su adolescencia animadamente y comentando lo mucho que algunos habían cambiado para mejor, llámese Taichi y Daisuke; todos estaban de acuerdo que la madures les había hecho bien, aunque hay viejos hábitos que son difíciles de olvidar, como lo era el apetito de esos dos. Con toda aquella conmoción: los sermones, los recuerdos de su adolescencia y la fiesta de cumpleaños; tanto Yamato como Sora olvidaron decirle a sus amigos la buena noticia que les tenían.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Listo, seria todo, solo falta el final y estamos listo.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Chau!!**

_**Edit: 09.29.08**_


	6. VI

_**Hola a todos!! He vuelto y con el ultimo capitulo de este fic!! Ahora solo me queda actualisar dos mas, creo, y un pequeño descanso antes de seguir escribiendo, jeje. Bueno, la verdad de por que tarde tanto con este capitulo es porque no encontraba el final adecuado, pero lo encontre hace unas dos horas y no tarde en esribirlo.**_

_**Bueno, aqui les dejo el fic, espero que les guste este ultimo capitulo. Y no olviden sus reviews!! **_

* * *

_**Previamente…**_

_El grupo siguió hablando de los días de su adolescencia animadamente y comentando lo mucho que algunos habían cambiado para mejor, llámese Taichi y Daisuke; todos estaban de acuerdo que la madures les había hecho bien, aunque hay viejos hábitos que son difíciles de olvidar, como lo era el apetito de esos dos. Con toda aquella conmoción: los sermones, los recuerdos de su adolescencia y la fiesta de cumpleaños; tanto Yamato como Sora olvidaron decirle a sus amigos la buena noticia que les tenían._

**ººººººººººººººº  
ººººººººººººººº**

**Capítulo VI**

**ººººººººººººººº  
ººººººººººººººº**

La tarde siguió avanzando y, finalmente, llegó la hora de abrir los regalos. Todos se encontraban en la sala de la residencia Ishida, viendo a la festejada abrir sus regalos. Fue solo entonces que las mujeres (con excepción de Sora) notaron algo extraño en la niña. Haruko parecía abrir los regalos solo por abrirlos, como si lo hiciera más por compromiso que porque quisiera. Los abría, los veía un momento, sonreía, dando las gracias educadamente a quien se lo hubiera regalado y seguía con el siguiente. Sora estaba junto a su primogénita, dando ocasionales comentarios acerca de uno u otro regalo, haciendo que la pequeña sonriera más.

Miyako y Hikari se acercaron a Mimi lentamente, para no llamar la atención y se hicieron a un lado con ella, alejándola de Taichi para hablar sin que este las escuchara.

"Oye, Mimi…"- dijo Miyako.

"¿Si, dime?"- le contestó esta, sin apartar la vista de la pequeña niña rubia.

"¿No crees que Haruko está actuando un poco, no sé, extraño?... Digo ¿no debería estar más entusiasmada con sus regalos, como la mayoría de los niños lo estaría?"- dijo la peli morada, mirando a la niña de reojo.

Mimi asintió levemente. "Ahora que lo mencionas, si, la encuentro muy poco entusiasmada. Y actúa de forma muy educada, es cierto que siempre lo ha sido, pero… es demasiado. Es como si estuviera abriendo lo regalos porque debe hacerlo en lugar de querer hacerlo."- dijo.

Hikari asintió. "Bueno, veamos que pasa…"- dijo y se acercó a la pequeña, agachándose hasta quedar casi a su altura. "¿Qué pasa, Haruko? No te veo muy animada."- le dijo tiernamente a la pequeña.

El resto de los adultos (con excepción de Mimi y Miyako) prestaban mucha atención a lo que Hikari le había preguntado a la niña, curiosos por saber la respuesta de ella y el por qué de tan extraña pregunta.

Haruko la miró con una expresión de absoluta confusión, adornada con una linda sonrisa. "¿Ah?"- dijo.

Hikari sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su sobrina. "¿No te gustaron tus regalos?"- volvió a preguntar.

Ahora sí que los ex elegidos, no familiarizados con la que pensaba hacer Hikari, estaban confundidos. ¿Qué la había llevado a preguntar eso?. ¿Y por qué la pequeña Haruko no iba a estar contenta con sus regalos, si era casi todo lo que ella había pedido (no sutilmente)? Todos querían hacer esa pregunta, pero fue Takeru el que la formuló.

El rubio menor se acercó a su esposa. "¿Por qué le preguntas eso a Haruko, Hikari? Claro que le gustaron sus regalos…"- dijo, volteando hacia su sobrina. "¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto si me gustaron, me gustaron mucho."- dijo Haruko, comenzando a sospechar de sus tíos.

Yamato, notando la inquietud de su hija se propuso a hablar, pero fue detenido antes de siquiera pronunciar una palabra. Sora, quien se había levantado, puso una de sus manos en el brazo de su esposo haciendo que este la mirara y luego negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Para ese entonces, los hombres (excepto Yamato) habían notado que solo Hikari, Mimi y Miyako insistían en saber lo que sea que pasara con la niña, cosa que no entendían, ya que para ellos, la niña no podía estar mejor.

"Ves, Hikari, a Haruko le gustaron sus regalos, así que no tienes…"- comenzó a decir Takeru, pero fue interrumpido.

"¿Entonces, por qué no estás más emocionada con tus nuevos juguetes? Digo, te regalamos todo lo que tu pediste, mejor dicho, casi todo lo que tu pediste."- dijo Mimi.

"Mimi, princesa, ya no sigas…"- dijo Taichi.

"Pero…"

"Chicas, Taichi tiene razón, será mejor que paren con su interrogatorio."- dijo Daisuke. "Además, Haruko si quiere está emocionada, si quieres no lo está, es su cumpleaños, después de todo."- agregó.

Todos asintieron.

Yamato se acercó más a Sora. "¿Estás segura que no quieres que intervenga?"- susurró en su oído.

Sora asintió. "Sí, estoy segura. Ella se as puede arreglar solita."- respondió, luego lo miró sonriente. "Además, si puede con tus interrogatorios, podrá con los de las chicas ¿no?"

"Si, tienes razón."

Mientras que el resto de los adultos seguía discutiendo el comportamiento de las mujeres, Haruko solo esperaba por una oportunidad de poder hablar.

"¿Pero no creen que debería estar un poco mas emocionada, como cualquier otro niño?"- dijo Miyako.

"Pero Haruko no es como cualquier otro niño."- acotó Ken.

"Es cierto, partiendo de la base que sacó el carácter de Yamato, ella es especial."- comentó Taichi, tratando de poner algo de humor a la situación, pero solo recibió una mirada severa de su mejor amigo. "Es verdad."- le dijo.

"Si, pero, ahora que lo pienso, las chicas tienen razón, Haruko debería estar más emocionada, ya que nunca se ha comportado así de tranquila cuando abría sus regalos antes."- dijo Iori.

Todos voltearon a verlo, pensando en lo que él había dicho (menos las chicas). Incluso Yamato y Sora tenían que estar de acuerdo con él, su hija siempre era muy entusiasta a la hora de abrir regalos, fuera o no su cumpleaños. Yamato empezó a dudar si realmente debía permanecer al margen de la situación, pero en cuanto volteo hacia Sora, viéndola sonreír en dirección a su hija, decidió que haría lo que esa le había dicho. El resto volteó a mirar a la pequeña, esperando una respuesta.

Haruko, viendo su oportunidad de hablar, decidió dar su respuesta a la pregunta antes formulada por su tía Mimi. "Lo que pasa es que yo ya tengo el mejor regalo del mundo."- dijo alegremente.

Eso definitivamente llamó la atención de todos, incluso de los pequeños. ¿Qué era ese mejor regalo del mundo que Haruko tenía? Yamato también tenía curiosidad a que se refería su hija, además que no entendía por qué su esposa solo sonreía ante cada pregunta que sus amigos le hacían a la niña y ante cada respuesta que ella daba.

"¿El mejor?"- preguntó Hikari, creyendo que, quizás, su sobrina había exagerado un poco, mientras se ponía lentamente de pie.

"Si, tía Hikari. Mi papi y mi mami me dieron el mejor regalo del mundo. No hay nada en este mundo que se le pueda comparar."- dijo la pequeña.

Yamato quedó realmente sorprendido ante la respuesta de su hija. ¿El mejor? Pero si ellos no le habían regalado nada aun, ya que no habían tenido tiempo con toda esa confusión que había ocurrido. ¿Entonces, a qué se refería su primogénita? Se agachó un poco hacia su adorada esposa.

"Sora… ¿Acaso tu le regalaste algo a Haruko? Porque yo no recuerdo haberle dado nada."- susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella le escuchara.

"No le he dado nada."- respondió ella, en el mismo tono de voz.

"¿Entonces, qué…?"

"Solo pon atención."- interrumpió Sora.

Yamato solo asintió, aun muy confundido.

El resto, por su parte, ya entendían a que se debía el comportamiento tan tranquilo de la niña y era obvio. Sus padres, nuevamente, le habían consentido, regalándole el mejor regalo para ella, como pasaba para cada cumpleaños y para cada Navidad. Claro, ahora todo encajaba en su lugar. Taichi y Takeru rieron ligeramente y, no queriendo dejar la pequeña conversación hasta ahí y deseando molestar al rubio mayor por un momento, decidieron preguntar algo que ambos tenían en mente. Se acercaron a la niña, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

"Muy bien, Haruko, linda… ¿Qué extravagancia te compró Yamato esta vez, eh?"- preguntó Taichi.

Haruko miró a Taichi, no comprendiendo a lo que se refería. "¿Qué me compró?"- dijo.

"Si. ¿Acaso fue ese auto a baterías que viste hace un tiempo en la televisión o fue algo más costoso?"- dijo Takeru, sonriendo.

"Hey…"- protestó Yamato.

Todos comenzaron a reír de buena gana, incluso Sora no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, ya que los ex elegidos sabían perfectamente como era Yamato en cuanto a su hija se refería, mas ya no la podía consentir; siempre le compraba lo mejor, que también resultaba ser lo más costoso. Pero lo que dijo la pequeña hizo que todos cesaran su risa.

"No me compró nada."- dijo seriamente, una seriedad que les hizo recordar a Yamato.

Eso los tomó por sorpresa a todos, menos al matrimonio Ishida, que obviamente sabían a lo que se refería la niña, puesto que ellos aun no le habían comprado su regalo, pero era eso precisamente lo que dejaba a Yamato aun mas confundido.

"¿Nada?"- preguntó Miyako.

Haruko negó con la cabeza. "No. Lo que me regalaron no se compra…"- dijo, haciendo una pausa.

Yamato vio eso como su oportunidad de intervenir. "Muchachos, ya es suficiente de interrogatorios, déjenla tranquila para que vaya a jugar."- dijo.

Sora, nuevamente, le sonrió, negando suavemente con su cabeza. "No, está bien, Yamato. Deja que responda, confía en mí."- dijo.

"Muy bien…"

Hasta ese momento, los adultos creían que Haruko se refería a la reconciliación de sus padres, ya que eso no se compraba…, además de que la Sra. Takenouchi les había mencionado que ella le había dicho a la pequeña lo que había sucedido entre sus padres por accidente. Por lo tanto eso era lo único que se les pudo ir a la mente. Sin embargo, lo que dijo Haruko luego, dejó a todos los presentes desconcertados, con excepción de Sora, quien parecía saber exactamente lo que pensaba su hija.

"…Creo."-dijo algo dudosa.

"¿Crees?"- preguntó Taichi.

Haruko asintió. "Sí, creo… que lo que mi papi y mi mami me regalaron no se compra, pero… no sé."- dijo.

"Haruko, preciosa… ¿Qué te regalaron, entonces?"- preguntó Mimi.

Haruko sonrió ampliamente y solo entonces, Yamato comprendió cual era el regalo misterioso y él también sonrió, solo que fue una sonrisa inadvertida.

"Un hermanito."- dijo la pequeña Ishida alegremente.

'Ya veo… Con que era eso…' pensó Yamato, mirando de reojo a su mujer, quien al parecer, sabía desde un principio la respuesta de su hija. 'Tendré que preguntarle luego.'

El resto de los antiguos elegidos se quedaron helados, sin mover un solo musculo, mirando a la hija del portador de la Amistad y de la portadora del Amor. Los niños miraron a sus padres, no comprendiendo por qué de un momento a otro se quedaron callados, no que les preocupara, solo lo encontraban extraño.

Haruko se volteó hacia sus padres. "Mami, Papi."- dijo, haciendo que sus padres se voltearan hacia ella. "¿Podemos ir a jugar a mi habitación?"- preguntó.

"Seguro, princesa, pero no desordenen mucho."- dijo Sora.

"Y tengan cuidado con los gemelos y con Touma."- agregó Yamato antes de que los niños se fueran a jugar.

"No se preocupe, tío Yamato, yo cuidare de los gemelos."- dijo Minami, tomando la mano de Tenchi y Hikaru.

"Y yo me ocupare de mi hermano."- dijo Daichi, tomando la mano de Touma.

Y seguidamente, Haruko salió corriendo hacia su habitación con sus juguetes en mano, seguida muy de cerca por Osamu, quien llevaba más juguetes, más atrás iban Minami y Daichi con los más pequeños.

"¡Espéranos, Haruko!"- gritó Daichi, perdiéndose de la vista de los mayores.

Yamato esperó un momento y se inclinó hacia Sora. "Va a estallar el caos."- le susurró.

Sora solo asintió, anticipando lo que vendría. Y tal y como el rubio lo había predicho, estalló el caos y un grito al unísono se escuchó por toda la casa.

"¡¿QUÉHHHH!?"

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde el inicial shock y los antiguos elegidos estaban sentados en la sala, bebiendo un trago.

"Cielos, amigo, es increíble, aun me cuesta creerlo… Embarazada."- comentó Taichi, teniendo a todos los demás de acuerdo. "Bueno, hagamos un brindis."- dijo, levantando su copa.

Todos le imitaron.

"Por Sora y su futuro bebé."- dijo el moreno.

"¡Salud!"- recibió en coro.

Momentos atrás, justo después de la respuesta de la niña, la conmoción no se había hecho esperar y las felicitaciones empezaron a caer para el matrimonio Ishida mas rápido que cuando cae la lluvia. Era de esperarse que Taichi, Daisuke y Takeru aprovecharan esto para abrir una de las botellas de vino más costosas que tenía Yamato en una pequeña bodega de la casa, diciendo que ese tipo de noticias merecía una celebración y que debido a la importancia de esa celebración, _tenían_ que abrir _esa_ botella de vino: su Don Melchor, Cabernet Sauvignon, dos mil cuatro, de la viña Concha y Toro; su vino de importación, el mismo que le había pedido de favor a Akira que se lo enviara de América del Sur, mientras visitaba Chile, por el cual tuvo que pagar mucho dinero, uno de los mejores vinos de exportación que tenía aquel remoto país… El mismo que estaban bebiendo en esos instantes.

Yamato observó su copa de vino detenidamente, como si esta se burlara de él. Es cierto que el embarazo de Sora era algo de festejar, por lo menos para él, pero no era una escusa para que su hermano y sus amigos aprovecharan para sacar sus mejores vinos. Suspiró resignado. Y pensar que había pensado que una botella de Champagne sería suficiente. Que ingenuo de su parte. Sora notó su melancólico comportamiento y sonrió apenada.

"Alégrate, Yamato, solo será esa botella. Y sé que a Akira no le importara enviarte otra."- le dijo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre aquel fuerte e imponente hombro. "Además, tú tenías pensado festejar mi embarazo, después de todo."- agregó.

Yamato volvió a suspirar, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de su mujer. "Si, pero yo tenía en mente una cena agradable, una botella de champagne… los dos _solos_…"- dijo con resignación. "Los chicos no estaban en mis planes… Y, definitivamente, mi botella de vino Don Melchor, Cabernet Sauvignon, dos mil cuatro, tampoco."- agregó algo molesto, mirando a los culpables de aquel atentado.

"Lo sé, pero no te enfades."- le dijo Sora, besándolo suavemente.

"No, si no me voy a enfadar, solo estoy un poco molesto, pero se me pasará."- le respondió Yamato, dándole un corto, pero tierno beso en los labios.

"¡Oye, Yamato!"- le llamó Taichi, haciendo que su amigo mirara en su dirección. "Excelente vino, debo admitirlo, tienes buen gusto para estas cosas."- dijo, sonriendo.

Yamato arqueó una ceja ligeramente. "Tengo buen gusto para todo, Taichi… Además, te recomiendo que lo disfrutes, porque será lo último que probarás de mi bodega."- dijo tranquilamente.

Todos comenzaron a reír, en especial Daisuke y Takeru, pero lo que dijo Yamato luego hizo que la risa se prolongara y que esos dos (llámese Daisuke y Takeru) dejaran de reírse, colocando la misma expresión desvalida que Taichi.

"También lo decía por ustedes… Daisuke… Takeru…"

"Oh, vamos, Yamato…"- protestó Daisuke.

"Si, hermano, es natural que quisiéramos festejar una ocasión como esta. El bebé será mi sobrino(a) después de todo."- dijo Takeru.

"Lo que pasa es que tu hermano, el muy tacaño, planeaba festejar la ocasión con una botella de champagne únicamente. ¿O me equivoco, Yamato?"- dijo Taichi, mirando de forma desafiante al rubio.

Yamato le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad.

"Muy bien, es suficiente. Siéntate, Taichi."- dijo Mimi, jalando a su esposo hasta volver a sentarlo a su lado.

El resto de los adultos agradecieron silenciosamente a Mimi por calmar a su esposo, ya que ellos ya veían las típicas peleas del portador del Valor y el portador de la Amistad regresar en ese momento.

"A propósito, Sora."- dijo Hikari, llamando la atención de todos. "¿Fue tu embarazo la razón de su reconciliación?"- preguntó.

Se hizo un silencio inmediatamente, todos esperando la respuesta del matrimonio Ishida. Fue Yamato quien habló, rompiendo el silencio.

"No…"- dijo, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él. "Y a decir verdad, yo no tenía ni idea sobre el embarazo cuando le pedí a Sora otra oportunidad… Lo supe horas después… muchas horas después."

"Eso es bueno."- dijo Miyako.

Comenzaron a, nuevamente, recordar sus años de juventud, sus aventuras en el Digimundo, recordando anécdotas que vivieron en aquel extraño lugar; hablaban animadamente. Solo Sora se encontraba algo ajena a la conversación, reía en ocasiones, cuando alguien mencionaba una de las tantas locuras que ambos ex líderes de los elegidos habían hecho durante sus estadías en el mundo digital; pero su mente estaba aun en la conversación anterior.

Y es que, si no hubiera sido porque Yamato había llegado aquella noche a la casa diciendo que _necesitaban hablar_, ella jamás hubiera considerado la opción de hablar con el rubio acerca del embarazo, por ningún motivo, ya que ella hubiera pesado que eso solo sería un _inconveniente_ mas para Yamato (puesto que ella daba por asumido que Yamato quería el divorcio); pero… pero, afortunadamente, las cosas no resultaron como ella había imaginado… Resultaron ser mucho mejor.

"¿Sucede algo, Sora?"- preguntó Yamato de repente, sacando a su mujer de su pequeño trance.

Sora negó levemente con la cabeza, mostrando una tierna sonrisa. "No, nada de qué preocuparse."- dijo. 'Ahora ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse…' pensó, acariciando su vientre.

La conversación se siguió extendiendo y, antes de los que los antiguos elegidos imaginaron, se les hizo muy tarde. Así, uno a uno se fueron retirando, siendo los solteros los primeros en marchar. El resto de ellos, llámese, los que eran padres y Daisuke, se fueron momentos después. El matrimonio Ishida los acompaño a la salida para despedirse y luego de un bastante curioso (y gracioso) comentario de Daisuke, quien sin proponérselo del todo expresó abiertamente que _Quería tener hijos y los quería tener ya_, el grupo se marchó.

"¿Crees que Daisuke haya dicho eso en serio?"- preguntó Yamato, mientras entraban nuevamente a la casa.

"Si… Después de todo, Daisuke jamás dice algo sin tener una buena razón."- respondió la pelirroja, comenzando a ordenar y a limpiar los restos de la pequeña fiesta que habían hecho.

Yamato ayudó a su adorada a limpiar. "Tienes razón… Aunque la mayoría de esas razones solían ser bastantes estúpidas."- comentó, luego de uno minutos.

La pareja observo divertida como su primogénita bajaba apresuradamente la escalera, solo para correr hacia la sala y arrojarse sobre el sofá más cercano a la televisión. Acto seguido, cogió el control remoto, encendiendo el aparato y ahí se quedó. Tanto Yamato como Sora pudieron notar que su pequeñita estaba a un paso de rendirse al sueño, pero seguía rehusándose, por motivos que ellos desconocían.

Yamato volteó hacia la pelirroja. "A propósito, Sora… ¿Por qué no me dejaste intervenir cuando los chicos empezaron a interrogar a Haruko?"- preguntó, la curiosidad ya casi comiéndolo por dentro.

Sora mostró una sonrisa que decía algo como _Yo sé algo que tu no_ y se limitó a responder. "Porque no me pareció necesario."- dijo simplemente.

Yamato la observó de manera suspicaz y luego comprendió la situación. "Tú ya sabías su respuesta."- dijo.

Sora amplió su sonrisa y asintió, mirando a su hija fugazmente. "Si, me lo dijo en la cabaña, mientras te bañabas."

El rubio solo asintió. 'Así que el regalo perfecto…'

Luego de unos minutos él sonrió seductoramente, casi de forma arrogante, una arrogancia encantadora, claro está. Sora no se percató de eso, hasta que lo vio caminar en su dirección con una bolsa llena de basura en las manos, no se imaginó el motivo de aquella repentina sonrisa, sonrisa que no veía desde que se casaron (y que la había hipnotizado cuando eran jóvenes, cosa que no había cambiado); observó como Yamato se acercó a ella (cosa que tenía que suceder, ya que el rubio se dirigía a la cocina y ella se encontraba de paso a ese lugar) muy lentamente, casi como si se tratara de un león acercándose a su presa, deteniéndose brevemente junto a ella, lo suficiente como para susurrarle algo al oído. Y lo que oyó de su esposo, le hizo ruborizarse rápida y profundamente, como si de una quinceañera se tratara. Acto seguido, el rubio siguió su camino hacia la cocina, para botar la basura, dejando a una Sora incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquellas palabras susurradas. Sora supo enseguida que el calor de sus mejillas no se iría hasta dentro de un buen tiempo. La insinuación y el tono seductor y sugerente de Yamato no pasaron desapercibidos por ella, nunca lo hacían…

"_Pues… deberíamos darle más seguidos esos __regalos perfectos__… ¿no te parece, Sora?"_

La pelirroja se volteó lentamente a ver a su hija. La niña ya estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Yamato suspiró de forma casi imperceptible. Oh cuanto había extrañado esa hermosa vista que le proporcionaba la ubicación de su casa, más preciso, la ubicación de su habitación. Pero más importante aún, cuanto había extrañado su hogar. A pesar de parecer, ante la vista de otras personas, estar observando detenidamente el hermoso paisaje de Odaiba que se podía apreciar desde el ventanal de su habitación, eso era lo último en que podía concentrarse.

Hacía ya unas horas que Sora y él habían ido a acostarse, puesto que estaban sumamente agotados después de su pequeña reunión con sus amigos y la fiesta de su pequeña Haruko, y ambos tenían cosas importantes que hacer al día siguiente o, mejor dicho, dentro de unas horas. Desde que se recostaron el dios Morfeo parecía reacio a hacer su trabajo con él y ponerlo a dormir, ya que, a diferencia de su adorada esposa, quien se había rendido al sueño en el momento de poner su cabeza sobre la almohada, él no había podido pegar un ojo. Simplemente no podía dormir, estaba presa del insomnio. Y, después de darse un par de vueltas, tratando inútilmente de dormir, y observar a Sora dormir, decidió levantarse a observar el hermoso paisaje que le ofrecía su ciudad natal. Pero nada más acercarse al ventanal, empezó a reflexionar la pregunta que había hecho su cuñada.

¿Fue el embarazo la razón de su reconciliación?

Bueno, la respuesta era más que obvia, esa no había sido la razón de su reconciliación, pero sin duda le hubiera dado más confianza a la hora de aclarar las cosas con Sora, aun así, no se quejaba, las cosas al final habían salido bastante bien… mejor de lo que esperaba.

Sintió movimiento proviniendo de la cama matrimonial, pero no se movió, no lo creyó necesario. Escuchó atentamente como Sora se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama, para luego pararse perezosamente. La escuchó caminar con lentitud hacia él, hasta quedar a sus espaldas y seguidamente, casi de forma involuntaria, Yamato se volteó sobre sus talones, quedando de frente a la pelirroja, al momento en que esta se abrasaba a él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Yamato correspondió el gesto, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su fina cintura. Y el rubio esperó a que ella hablara.

Sora soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y luego hablo calmadamente, el sueño aun presente en su voz. "¿Hasta qué hora pretendes estar despierto?"- preguntó con suavidad, arrimándose más a él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su fuerte pecho.

Yamato la apegó mas a él, comenzando a acariciar suavemente su espalda. "No lo sé, pero… a decir verdad, no tengo sueño…"- dijo con el mismo tono suave que ella empleó.

"Mmm… Pero yo si tengo sueño… mucho sueño…"- dijo Sora, cerrando sus ojos.

"Entonces no debiste haberte levantado…"- dijo. "Lamento si te desperté…"- agregó, sonriendo apenado.

Sora alzó su cara un poco, abriendo sus ojos perezosamente, y le sonrió de una forma que a Yamato le pareció demasiado adorable como para ser verdad; acercó sus labios a su oído un poco. "No fuiste tú quien me despertó… solo sentí un poco de frío, por eso desperté…"- le susurró.

Yamato sonrió nuevamente. "Entiendo… Bueno, ve a acostarte de nuevo, sacaré una mantas extra y las pondré para que no sientas frío."- dijo.

Sora sonrió levemente, su marido no había captado el mensaje. "No quiero mantas extra…"- dijo.

"¿Por qué no?"- preguntó el rubio confundido.

"Porque no es eso lo que quiero…"

"¿Qué quieres, entonces?"

Sora sonrió aun mas antes su pregunta, soltó un pequeño bostezo, el sueño volviendo a hacerse más notable. "A ti…"- murmuró. "Te quiero a ti, no unas mantas extra… Quiero que tú me des calor, quiero que tú me abraces, quiero… sentirte a mi lado…"

Yamato sonrió, sabía que su mujer se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento, y tras meditar la situación, decidió que la proposición de Sora era mucho más tentadora y acogedora que seguir mirando el paisaje.

"Será como tú quieras, mi Cielo…"- murmuró, alzándola en sus brazos.

Como respuesta, Sora se acurrucó mas a él, Yamato camino hacia la cama y, con sumo cuidado, depositó a Sora sobre esta, luego se acomodó a su lado, abrasándola posesivamente. La pelirroja se acurrucó más a él y seguidamente se abandonó al reino de Morfeo. Yamato pasó las siguientes horas cuidando el sueño de Sora, acariciando su cabello, observándola dormir. Y solo cuando faltaba una hora para el amanecer, pudo conciliar el sueño.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Yamato alzó su vista de su escritorio, viendo el reloj que colgaba de la pared, este indicaba las cuatro de la tarde en punto. Suspiró pesadamente, estirando sus brazos y flexionando un poco su espalda, que le dolía terriblemente de tanto estar inclinado. Se había pasado las últimas cuatro horas revisando los informes de los últimos viajes que se habían hecho que su jefe le había dado el día anterior cuando se preparaba para irse. Y solo ahora, después de revisarlos completamente por segunda vez para asegurarse de que no hubieran errores, se dio el lujo de descansar un rato, sin embargo aun debía enviarlos, pero eso podía esperar.

Salió del pequeño estudio que había construido no hace mucho, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Y pensar que tendría que remodelar la casa nuevamente, después de todo, su hija merecía una habitación propia, así como también el pequeño estaba en camino. Esperaba que fuera niño, aunque otra niña no le molestaría tampoco. Sora y él habían decidido que el sexo de la criatura, una vez más, fuera sorpresa, ya que eso solo aumentaba la emoción del momento. Sonrió tiernamente. Pensando que mientras el bebé naciera saludable, no importaba si era niño o niña. Aunque él en serio quería que fuera niño…

'Aunque tener otra niña igual sería lindo… Aun así…' dejó divagar a su mente.

Ese tipo de pensamientos abarcaban su mente desde el mismísimo instante en que su adorada Sora le había dicho que estaba embarazada… de nuevo. Jamás se imagino que su familia se agrandaría aun mas después del nacimiento de su primogénita, pero bueno… Es como decían por ahí: Uno propone, Dios dispone.

Entró cuidadosamente en su, ahora, muy amplia habitación. Caminó silenciosamente hacia la figura de su esposa, que estaba recostada sobre la cama, dándole, por el momento, la espalda. Al pasar junto al ventanal que daba al balcón, vio una pequeña comenta elevarse sobre el patio trasero de su residencia, sonrió, sabía perfectamente de quien era esa comenta, después de todo, él mismo la había hecho para dársela a la pequeña criatura que jugaba con esta en ese momento. Siguió su camino hacia su Sora, hasta un gato habría hecho más ruido que él, no que eso importara ahora de cualquier manera, ya que desde que Sora había entrado en el último trimestre de su embarazo, tenía el sueño más pesado que Taichi y Daisuke juntos, y _eso_ era _mucho_ decir. Sonrió divertido mientras se sentaba con delicadeza sobre la cama, junto a la pelirroja. La observó. Definitivamente, la vida no podía ser más perfecta para él.

'Bueno, quizás no _perfecta_, pero no me quejo…' pensó con satisfacción, soltando una pequeña risa, que solo se pronunció mas al ver a Sora murmurar algo en su sueño y voltearse sobre la cama hasta quedar recostada de espaldas.

Estaba consciente de su matrimonio no era _perfecto_ en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero… ¿qué matrimonio lo era? Además, y a pesar de todas la penurias que vivieron juntos, estaba seguro que, si se lo ofrecían, jamás cambiaría nada de lo que han vivido. Sora soltó un suspiro y Yamato sonrió ampliamente, mostrando un infinito amor hacia ella, estiró su mano y acaricio suavemente su vientre abultado, sintiendo como la criatura que estaba adentro respondía a aquello golpeando contra las paredes que lo rodeaban. Yamato sonrió aun más.

De pronto, escuchó una alegre risa provenir del jardín trasero y, no mucho tiempo después, escuchó un llanto, que conocía demasiado bien, acallando la risa. Y luego, hubo silencio, y supo inmediatamente lo que vería si se asomaba por el ventanal. Yamato se inclinó, besando los labios de Sora y luego descendió sus labios al vientre de esta, besándolo también. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ventanal, abriéndolo, para ver una escena a la que ya se había acostumbrado y que se repetía desde hace ya cuatro años.

Ahí afuera se encontraba su primogénita, Haruko, de ahora diez años, arrodillada junto a su hermano pequeño, Akiko, quien solo tenía cinco años. La niña acariciaba tiernamente una herida que el pequeño se había hecho al caer, la misma ternura con la que su madre lo hacía cuando alguno de los dos se encontraba en esas circunstancias. El pequeño pelirrojo de ojos carmesí ya había dejado de llorar, pero aun sollozaba, aunque se notaba que su hermana hacía un excelente trabajo calmándolo.

La primera vez vio esa escena, Akiko tenía un año y había aprendido recién a caminar, el pequeño se había caído en un intento de correr y antes de que él o su esposa pudieran hacer algo, Haruko ya estaba junto a su hermano consolándolo.

Yamato sonrió al ver que, una vez más, Haruko había conseguido calmar al pequeño Akiko. Los observó mientras sus pequeños volvían a jugar con la cometa que les había regalado, hasta que una suave voz lo sacó de su ensoñación.

"Yamato…"

El aludido se volteó hacia Sora, encontrándola sentada sobre la cama, sonriéndole adorablemente. "¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres adorable?"- le preguntó caminando hacia ella.

Sora amplió su sonrisa. "Si… creo que si lo has hecho."- dijo.

Yamato la ayudó a ponerse de pie y ambos caminaron hacia el balcón de la habitación (otra de las remodelaciones que había hecho el rubio). Una vez detuvieron sus pasos, Yamato abrazó a Sora inmediatamente por la cintura. Observaron en silencio a sus hijos, hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

"¿Sabes, Sora?"- dijo suavemente, haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirara por sobre su hombro. "Me gustó mucho lo que resultó del problema que tuvimos hace unos años, aunque me hubiera gustado más si nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo el sufrimiento."- susurró.

Sora asintió levemente. "A mí también me gustó el resultado y creo que el sufrimiento fue necesario… Además, como dicen por ahí, del sufrimiento también se vive."

Yamato le miró seriamente unos segundos y luego le regalo su sonrisa más encantadora. "Te amo, Sora."- dijo simplemente.

Sora lo miró y le devolvió el gesto. "Yo también te amo, Yamato."- y le besó.

Un beso tierno, dulce y lleno de amor.

"Yamato."- dijo la pelirroja al terminar el beso.

"¿Si?"

"Tengo hambre."- y sonrió.

Yamato rio levemente ante eso y la volvió a besar.

Oh, sí. Su vida, al menos para él, no podía ser más perfecta.

Aun así, seguía pensando que prefería que su tercer bebé fuera niño… ¿o mejor niña?

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº  
****ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**It's not that I can't live without you**

_No es que no pueda vivir sin ti_

**It's just that I don't even want to try**

_Es solo que ni siquiera quiero intentarlo_

**Every night I dream about you**

_Cada__ noche sueño contigo_

**Ever since the day we said goodbye**

_Desde el día que dijimos adiós_

**If I wasn't such a fool**

_Si no__ fuera__ tan__ tonto_

**Right now I'd be holding you**

_En este momento estaría abrazándote_

**There's nothin' that I wouldn't do**

_No hay nada que no haría_

**Baby if I only knew**

_Baby,__ si__ tan solo__ supiera_

**º****º**

**C****horus:**

**The words to say**

_Las palabras que decir_

**The**** road to take**

_El camino que tomar_

**To find a way back to your heart**

_Para encontrar una forma de vuelta a tu corazón_

**What can I do**

_Qué puedo hacer_

**To get to you**

_Para__ llegar__ a__ ti_

**And find a way back to your heart**

_Y encontrar una forma de vuelta a tu corazón_

**ºº**

**I don't know how it got so crazy**

_No sé cómo llegó a ser tan loco_

**But I'll do anything to set things right**

_Pero hare lo que sea para dejar las cosas bien_

**'Cause your love is so amazing**

_Porque tu amor es tan maravilloso_

**Baby you're the best thing in my life**

_Baby, tu eres la mejor cosa en mi vida_

**Let me prove my love is real**

_Déjame probar que mi amor es real_

**And make you feel the way I feel**

_Y hacerte sentir de la forma en que me siento yo_

**I promise I would give the world**

_Prometo que daría__ el__ mundo_

**If only you would tell me girl**

_Si solo me dijeras, niña_

**ºº**

_**Chorus - repeat**_

**ºº**

**Give me one more chance, to give my love to you**

_Dame una oportunidad más, para darte mi amor_

**'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do,**

_Porque nadie sobre esta tierra te ama como lo hago yo_

**Tell me**

_Dime_

**ºº**

_**Chorus - repeat**_

**ºº**

**I****'d turn back time**

_Retrocedería__ el__ tiempo_

**To make you mine**

_Para__ hacerte mía_

**And find a way back to your heart**

_Y encontrar una forma de vuelta a tu corazón_

**I beg and plead**

_Ruego__ y__ suplico_

**Fall to my knees**

_Caigo__ de__ rodillas_

**To find a way back to your heart**

_Para encontrar una forma de vuelta a tu corazón_

**ºº**

_**(Background)**_

**These ****arms of mine**

_Estos brazos míos_

**Are open wide**

_Están abiertos_

**From now until the end of time**

_Desde ahora hasta el final de los tiempos_

**You are my world**

_Tú eres__ mi__ mundo_

**What can I do?**

_¿Qué puedo hacer__?_

**This heart of mine belongs to you**

_Este Corazon__ mío te pertenece_

**ºº**

_**Chorus - repeat**_

* * *

_**:Finito:**_

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo. Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic, me dio penita terminarlo, pero asi tenia que ser.**

**De nuevo, no olviden sus reviews!! Hagan click en el boton GO que esta ahi abajo!! XD**

_**Edit: 09.29.08**_


End file.
